Repercussions
by Dienekes
Summary: Marcus has been killed. The previous systems of the vampire and Lycan power structure have been shattered. New leaders will emerge from the ashes, each with their own aspirations for power.
1. Initial Reactions

Repercussions

Disclaimer- I don't own Underworld, any resemblance in the name of the characters is purely coincidental. (Lol)

Chapter 1- Initial reactions

Gaius mechanically began to assemble his sniper rifle as he eyed the Moose keenly. He had been stalking the beast for hours in the quiet forest behind the cabin he had rented for the night. Although it was night, he could see with relative clarity with his enhanced vision. The vision of a hunter...

The animal was ragged looking, it was old and ill. The beast was sick, and nearing the end of it's life. The moose lowered it's head and began to graze on the low growing vegetation. Gaius finally slapped on the stock with a barely audible click. The Moose, alerted by the strange noise, lifted it's head instinctively scanning the horizon. Gaius melded into the shadows and aimed the scope of his M82A1A rifle skillfully. Satisfied, the Moose lowered his head back into the vegetation. A deafening bang issued from the muzzle of Gaius' gun and the surrounding birds took to the skies. A deadly silence ensued with only the sound of the Moose hitting the forest floor.

Gaius made his way to the dead animal and lowered his mouth down to it's neck. It struggled, thrashing it's legs in a vain attempt to fend him off. A large amount of the animal's precious blood leaked from the wound on it's side. He pierced the animal's neck with his Lycan fangs and drank greedily from it's enormous supply of blood. Feeling quite satiated, he wiped the blood from his lips and slit it's throat with his knife. He quickly hefted the animal over his shoulders.

"To think I ever resorted to feeding on humans." Gaius mused silently, as he walked towards the cabin. He placed the animal outside and entered his small abode. Picking up his small IPod he turned on his favorite symphony and relaxed in the battered old chair next to the fireplace. Halfway into the second movement he heard a faint knock on his door. Gaius opened the door quickly and greeted the man with a smile.

"Good day, sir." Gaius said cheerfully.

"Good day to you, sir. The... newspapers you requested." The local said in choppy English. Gaius snatched the newspapers and threw them onto the table. Though shocked at his speed, the villager stood at attention.

"I have killed another Moose today. I want you to take it home to your family. Think of it as a gift from me." Gaius said.

"Another Moose? How do you do it?" The local asked.

"It's all about patience." Gaius responded vaguely. Noticing that the man seemed reluctant, he continued. "Anyways! Keep it. I couldn't possibly eat any more." Gaius insisted.

"I thank you." The villager said radiantly, and Gaius closed the door with a smile. He picked up the newspaper and read the foreign headline. He was surprised by a voice directly behind him.

"A small war in the streets from what I've heard." Gaius turned to examine the intruder.

"Frederick! What brings you here?" Gaius asked, feeling down his leg for the hilt of the blade, hidden against his right leg.

"Not violence, friend." Frederick said calmly. Gaius' grip on the blade loosened and he looked inquiringly at Frederick.

"What is the news?" Gaius asked.

"Alexander Corvinus sent me. Something very important is about to happen." Frederick answered calmly.

"Corvinus is alive?" Gaius asked, amazed.

"Alive and well." Frederick responded quickly.

"Why does he wish to speak with me?" Gaius asked.

"Corvinus wishes you to come. Much has changed since you two last talked." Frederick said impatiently, motioning towards the door. Gaius walked up to the door without turning his back to Frederick.

"I would be glad if you would lead the way." Gaius said. Frederick chuckled and opened the door without a moments hesitation.

"Take your hand off of that Desert Eagle, trust me if I was going to kill you, I would have done it by now." Frederick called over his shoulder. Gaius' hand stubbornly gripped the pistol in a steady aim towards the back of Frederick's head.

"Or possibly I would have killed you." Gaius responded coolly.

"I don't think so." Frederick stated, tossing a small bullet towards Gaius. Gaius caught the bullet and examined it.

"Silver nitrate." He muttered, and quickly pocketed the bullet for further study.

_Who the hell is Gaius? Find out next chapter_


	2. American Vampire

Chapter 2- American Vampire  


Disclaimer- I don't own Underworld, any resemblance in the name of the characters is purely coincidental. (Lol)

Octavian rested his bow on the table in front of him as he waited intently for the sales assistant to reach him. He knocked his hands impatiently against the wooden counter, trying to get his attention.

"I'll be right over, sir!" The sale's assistant called. He approached, and seemed to be sizing Octavian up. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Show me your best arrows." Octavian said bluntly.

"Well we have these carbon arrows just in from..."

"I mean your _best _arrows." Octavian interrupted impatiently. The store clerk looked up, obviously agitated by the interruption. He then sighed and went into the back room and brought to the counter a metal case. He struggled and barely managed to lift the box onto the counter. He unlatched the box and opened it up. There were only two arrows contained inside. Huffing triumphantly he pointed to the two arrows.

"These came in last month. Best arrows in existence on this here earth." He bragged.

"Best in the world? What do they do?" Octavian asked.

"Watch." The stores assistant said. He pressed a small release on the side of the arrow. The arrow sprang into action. The shiny metal head opened up, blades on four sides of the arrow released from the arrow tip and swung quickly from the arrows body. Small metal plates extended from the blades. "A pressure on this arrowhead springs the device. It's made to activate after it has penetrated the flesh. The metal blades shoot upwards, cutting through the flesh of the said animal. When they are fully extended these small plates extend from the blades, locking the arrow into the flesh. Full extension is four inches for each blade."

"So it can't be pulled out easily." Octavian said appreciatively. _Interesting weapons these humans make, _Octavian thought to himself.

"Animals aren't necessarily going to try to remove the arrow. The point is to cause maximum bleeding for a faster kill." He corrected matter-of-factly. _Not too smart though._

"Who said I was hunting animals." Octavian said with a bemused smile." The Assistants face turned from cocky confidence to shock. "I was kidding. How much for the arrows?" Octavian asked.

"Uh... 300 dollars." The salesman stuttered.

"I'll take ten of them." Octavian said bluntly, putting three-thousand dollars in hundreds on the table.

"It's not safe to carry that much money around you in these parts." The assistant said, eying the countless other bills in his wallet.

"I don't like banks. I hope it won't be a problem." Octavian said, noticing the assistants gaze.

"Of course it won't." The assistant said quickly, greedily seizing the bills from the table and pocketing them. He came quickly and gave Octavian a case filled with ten arrows. Octavian smiled broadly at him, accidentally revealing his fangs for a split second. The man looked up, noticing them. Octavian quickly narrowed his smile to hide the elongated teeth.

"Here you are. Please come again."

"Uh-huh." Octavian replied dismissively, already exiting the store.

"Do you want a receipt?" The clerk called. Octavian ignored the question and made his way to the exit. Two burly hunters entered, blocking his way out. One caught sight of his bow.

"I've never seen you here before. Are you new to hunting?" one of the hunters asked.

"No." Octavian answered gruffly.

"I love your bow! Can I give it a pull?" The man asked. Octavian turned to face him, his face reflecting his lack of patience.

"Go for it." Octavian said with a smile. The man picked up the bow and began to pull back the string. The bow's limbs wouldn't bend, however. He tried again, this time he growled with exertion.

"It's locked." The hunter exclaimed, handing it back to Octavian. Octavian placed the bow in his grip and pulled back the string with ease, without changing any of its calibrations.

"Seems fine to me." He said laughingly, as he turned to the exit. Octavian walked briskly away from the store back into his small black sedan. Although day was still many hours away, Octavian was weary of the sunlight.

"I hate summer." He growled to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sergeant George Johnson was driving towards the station when his cell phone rang. He picked up the small phone, flipped it open and placed it up to his mouth.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's your wife, George!" A hysterical voice cried over the phone. He jumped from the explosion of the shrill voice, and quickly thrusted his phone back into position.

"Please... not now." George pleaded, desperately.

"I swear if you don't listen to me. I'm taking the kids!" She threatened.

"I'm sorry, I have an incoming call." George replied. He hung up on his wife and shut off the phone. "God damn it!" he yelled angrily, pounding his hands on the wheel.

George bashed open the door to the police station and walked stiffly through the open hallway.

"Sir, we have a call from a store clerk." Another officer stated.

"So?" George asked bitterly.

"He said that a man wearing a black trench coat entered his store and bought three-thousand dollars worth of very lethal weaponry." The officer continued.

"Is that against the law?" George asked.

"No, sir; but the man bought it with cash. The clerk said that he had at least ten times that in his wallet." The officer said.

"You think he's a drug dealer?" George asked.

"Possibly... or engaged in another type of illegal transaction." The officer finished.

"Ok. I'll check him out." George said.

"He's driving in a black sedan, with this license plate." The officer said, handing him a slip of paper with the license plate identification on it.

"We got a name?" George asked

"None, so far."

"Any way for me to find this guy?"

"We tracked the car; there is no record of anyone purchasing it."

"Stolen?"

"It hasn't been reported stolen."

"Description?"

"He is a medium sized, white male. He has medium length black hair, green eyes, and two fanglike canine teeth." George finally reached his office and turned into it, leaving the other officer outside. He picked up a phone and began dialing.

"It's late." A voice said behind him. Joe turned to identify the speaker. It was Fred, a buddy on the force.

"You can say that again." George replied.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked.

"I'm checking out a shady character." George answered.

"Another shady character? Sometimes I wish we could have some real crime around here." Fred said jokingly. "How are you going to find him?" Fred inquired.

"I'm calling all the motels and hotels right now. If he's going to stay here he has to rest somewhere."

"How do you know that he's not just passing through?" Fred asked.

"I really don't. You're right; we don't have much to do around here." George admitted. Fred laughed and then returned to seriousness.

"Do you have a description?" Fred asked.

"Mostly an average guy, except he's got some fangs. Probably a Goth or something." George answered. At this Fred seemed to grow even more interested.

"He has pale skin?" Fred asked intently.

"Yes... why do you ask?" George inquired, looking back, only to see that Fred had already left. George shook his head and continued to call lodging after lodging. Fred was a strange character himself. He joined the department only a few years ago, and no one knew anything about him. George had been working with Fred for almost all of this time, and he knew no more than anyone else.

George was growing impatient as he neared the end of his list of lodgings. Most of the calls weren't even being answered, the others were busy. He almost gave up; but decided to call the last one on the list.

"Hello?" A man answered on the other side.

"Hello, I am Sergeant Johnson from the local police. Did you have a small black sedan pull up to your parking lot recently?" George asked.

"Wait... yes. We have." The man replied.

"Any new people check in tonight?" George pressed.

"Yes... one." The man answered.

"Was he a pale guy with a black jacket?" George asked.

"I think so." The man said after a long pause. "He isn't dangerous or anything, is he?" The man asked nervously.

"I don't think it will be a problem, I'll be right over." George said, hanging up the phone


	3. Violent developments

Chapter 3- Violent developments

Disclaimer- I don't own Underworld, any resemblance in the name of the characters is purely coincidental. (Lol)

George made his way to his car, ignoring the officers in his way. He drove quickly through the empty streets of the town. When he reached the motel, a small and sordid kind of place, he saw the black sedan parked right next to the main building. The hotel was almost falling apart; but the clerk said that he had a huge amount of cash on him. Either he didn't want to spend the extra money, or he was trying to lay low. George walked in and approached the front desk.

"Hello, I'm Officer Johnson. We spoke on the phone." George said, looking behind him.

"Of course, officer. I'm assuming that you want to know which room he is staying in?" The man asked.

"That would be nice." George replied.

"Room 25."

"Thank you." George made his way to the room and was about to knock on the small wooden door, when he heard something. A barely audible growl of what seemed to be a very large dog. George noticed that the door had large deep gashes on the lock. They were made by two very large claws. George pulled out his pistol and slipped into the room silently.

A few seconds after he entered George saw the blood. It seemed to be everywhere. It coated the walls, was splattered all over the carpet, and seemed to even have speckles of it on the ceiling. He continued forward, despite the fact that every instinct in him was screaming for him to run. He finally made it into the last room and saw a dark figure standing over another body.

"Freeze! You're under arrest." George ordered, pointing the gun threateningly at the man. He turned showing his face which seemed to be bathed in blood. His eyes were a bright tint of blue, and his hands still gripped a bloody short sword. He began to advance menacingly towards George sheathing his short sword.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?" Octavian asked, advancing unfalteringly. George cocked the weapon.

"Yes, if you take another step forward." George threatened. Octavian blatantly waited a second and then bounded forward with an agile leap.

"Ooops." He said innocently, as he began to laugh. George began to back up now, his hand nervously shaking on the heavy pistol that he held. He was just about to run and call for backup when he was knocked over violently from behind. He hit the wall with his forehead and groaned as his vision became fuzzy. He was approaching unconsciousness; but he fought to stay awake and turned himself over.

He saw a large animal on it's rear legs roaring in full fury. An arrow hit the beast in the chest. Barely impeded, if not just annoyed it stepped forward. Seconds later the device on the arrow triggered and a sickening slicing sound could be heard, even by George. The animal crumpled to the floor in extreme pain.

It grabbed the arrow by the end and began trying to pull it out; but found it very difficult. With one great pull the arrow came out of its chest, accompanied by a large heap of the animal's flesh. It looked up one last time to see the blur of a blade being swung down towards its throat. A clean slicing sound filled the room, and the animal's head fell from its body. After he saw this George finally lost consciousness, and he let his head slump to the ground.

"What a mess." Octavian muttered, cleaning his blade.

Octavian hadn't expected a cop to show up so soon after the attack; but he hadn't expected a lot of things to happen tonight. How the Lycans had tracked him here was beyond Octavian's comprehension. He finally finished cleaning his short sword and slid it into the hidden sheath attached to his waist.

Moments later he identified another noise. A Lycan in the distance was running at full speed. He jumped fluidly through one of the holes in the wall created by the Lycan attack and ran out into the parking lot. Seeing the fleeing Lycan, Octavian leveled his bow. It was a difficult shot, at least one-hundred yards. He waited until the aim was perfect and fired his arrow. With a tremendous TWAP the bow fired another one of the expensive arrows at a dizzying velocity. The arrow caught the Lycan in the hind leg, causing it to collapse in pain. Just as it was about to get up and continue it's flight, the device on the arrow initiated. The blades pushed their way through the Lycan's flesh and clasped onto the bone. One of the blades severed the Lycan's tendon, and it collapsed with a yelp. Another arrow struck it's chest and activated, cutting through the it's lungs and heart.

The Lycan now turned back to his human form, realizing that he was going to die. Octavian approached him cautiously with his blade pointed forward. The man sputtered and coughed, a great deal of bright red blood ejecting from his mouth. The blood also ran from the wounds in his chest and leg.

"You're going to die." Octavian said calmly.

"No shit." The Lycan replied, raspily. No sooner had he stopped talking when another fit of coughing raked his body.

"Tell me who sent you!" Octavian demanded. The Lycan began to laugh, with coughs mixed in. "The war is over! Didn't you hear?" Octavian shouted angrily. He looked up and noticed that a small group of people now surrounded him, and a few had already pulled out their cell phones. As Octavian noticed this, the Lycan's laughs became louder.

Frustrated now, Octavian grabbed the Lycan by the neck and dragged it back towards the Hotel. He threw him in with the other dead Lycans and pulled out George's unconscious form. Then, he lit a lighter and put the flame directly underneath one of the curtains. The flames grew and soon spread to most of the Hotel, engulfing it in a blazing inferno.

Octavian looked back to see a few cops driving speedily towards the blaze. He looked at his watch, and realized that there was only a few more minutes of darkness. He leafed through George's pockets, pulled out his identification and a road map. As the cops entered the parking lot, Octavian was already driving away unnoticed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frederick drove the car with haste, speeding through the long dusty dirt roads.

"Do you need to drive so fast?" Gaius asked.

"We're already late." Frederick responded quickly.

"Late? We already have a designated meeting time?" Gaius asked, angry that Frederick had told him so little.

"Corvinus has a lot of people he needs to talk to. There is more going on right now than you know." Frederick replied coolly.

"How did you find me?" Gaius asked, interested.

"It wasn't easy. Then, I figured there were only a couple of really famous battle sites in this wilderness."

"Ahhh... you're right of course." Gaius said, smiling. "Do you mind playing this?" Gaius asked intently, handing forward a small disk. Frederick took it and slapped it into the CD player, happy that Gaius had finished his interrogation. When the violins started playing Frederick looked up in surprise.

"Mozart's Requiem? Frederick asked.

"Beautiful isn't it. The crescendos, the emotion, the feeling. " Gaius responded, with a sense of awe in his voice. With this Frederick began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Gaius asked.

"I just never thought that Lycans liked classical music. I always figured they were more into heavier stuff." Frederick said after a long pause.

"Do you think that the presence of the Lycan virus alters a person's musical preference?"

"No... it's just that. Lycans usually aren't portrayed as the most refined characters." Frederick replied defensively.

"Possibly because you've been hunting them to extinction."

"And you?"

"I've been left alone. After Octavian, of course." Gaius replied.

"Someday you will need to tell me exactly what happened." Frederick insisted.

"Someday." Gaius agreed. After Gaius' words the Mozart began to crescendo into a more urgent tone. The blasts from the brass almost shook the car.

"One thing about Mozart... and music in general." Frederick said casually.

"What?" Gaius asked.

"It never seems to fit the surroundings." Frederick finished. Ahead of the car was a roadblock. A small group of men were standing around a small fencepost, waving "slow" signs.

"Was this here when you came down?" Gaius asked, putting his hand on his Desert Eagle pistol.

"No." Frederick said, looking at Gaius. A man approached the car. He appeared to be a policeman. He shouted a question at them in Russian.

"What did he say?" Frederick asked.

"He asked us to show him our identification." Gaius informed calmly. Frederick reached into his glove compartment and pushed his hand past the hidden MP5, picking up two colored papers. He handed the papers to the officer, who examined them earnestly. The officer looked back to his men and shouted something. The soldiers all pulled out guns and turned to shoot the car. Frederick was still leafing through his glove compartment, looking for another paper.

"DOWN!" Gaius shouted. Only moments later the car came under fire from all soldiers at the checkpoint. A few of them shed their soldiers uniforms and began to transform into their Lycan mode. Still on the floor of the car, Frederick looked up to see the windows of the car shatter. The glass fell onto the two, and Gaius looked at Frederick, who glanced back up to see the bullets streaking overhead.


	4. Discovery

Chapter 4- Discovery

Disclaimer- I don't own Underworld, any resemblance in the name of the characters is purely coincidental. (Lol)

"They are all irradiated rounds, they wont hurt me as readily as they will hurt you." He whispered. Frederick opened his mouth to protest. "Don't expose yourself, I'll deal with this." Gaius insisted. Frederick nodded and handed the MP5 to Gaius.

"Good luck." Frederick said, his eyes showing true appreciation. Gaius jumped through the already shattered window of the car, firing as he fell. With precision he swept the top of the car with fire, hitting all three of the men that hid behind it. He then hit the ground with a roll and bounded behind a tree directly off of the road. The tree was immediately raked by enemy fire, and a two of the eight remaining soldiers ran to either side hoping to outflank Gaius. He acted first, however, and jumped from behind his cover and hit the first flanker with a burst of devastating fire. He then turned around and delivered an equally lethal burst to the other flanker. Gaius cried out in pain as an irradiated round ripped through his leg. He fell back behind the tree and blind fired the rest of the clip of MP5 ammo.

He then pulled his Desert Eagle from his pocket. It was already filled with silver bullets, in case he ever had another run-in with the Lycans. He looked to see another soldier behind a tree firing at him. Gaius aimed his pistol at the small tree and pulled the trigger. The small explosion that sounded inside the chamber of the Desert Eagle handgun sounded above all the other low-caliber fire. The bark from the small tree flew off from the impact, and the bullet embedded itself deep within the wood of the tree. He preceded to fire round after round into the tree. The small tree took one more impact from the Desert Eagle and toppled over, leaving a stunned Lycan behind it. Wasting no time Gaius fired again, the round impacted the Lycan in the chest, knocking him off of his feet.

Gaius then turned from behind the tree, weathering another impact from an irradiated round on the shoulder. He fired, hitting the gas tanks of one of the cars. He then hit each advancing wolf-form lycan with a single round. They both toppled to the ground with yelps of their own. He used the explosion as cover, advancing at a run. When the smoke cleared Gaius was in a wolf-form of his own. The remaining five soldiers all directed their fire towards him, hitting him in the legs, arms, torso, and shoulders. This failed to stop Gaius, however, who grabbed the first man and swung him in front of the fire. The man quickly succumbed to the dozens of bullets that ripped through his body. Gaius threw the corpse at one of the remaining soldiers, knocking one to the ground. He charged forward and with quick slices he dropped the other three. Gaius stumbled backwards, roaring in pain, as the dozens of irradiated bullets burned within his flesh. The last soldier, still on the ground from the impact of the dead man's flying corpse, picked up a pistol. He grabbed a clip filled with silver nitrate rounds and slammed it fluidly into the gun. Gaius ran forward; but he knew he would not make it. With a smile the Lycan cocked the gun and a shot rang out. Frederick had gotten out of the car, and stood with a smoldering gun in his hands. The last remaining Lycan soldier, shot through the head, fell to the ground.

"Gaius!" Frederick shouted, running forward. Gaius had fell to the ground, he was still reeling from the burning irradiated rounds buried within his flesh. Gaius' eyes closed and he slipped into unconsciousness with the sound of Mozart's Lacrymosa in his ears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George awoke with a splitting headache. He cracked open his eyes to examine his surroundings. The room was very dark; but familiar. Feeling the full onslaught of the headache as he grew more aware, George let out a low moan.

"God..." George muttered, clasping his forehead. His vision slowly cleared, revealing more of his surroundings. George finally realized that he was in his own basement, except that there was duct tape covering the windows.

"Got you something." An unfamiliar voice said from behind him. The man walked up to the chair and tossed him a small bag filled with ice. George caught the bag and examined it, then he pressed it up against the origin of the throbbing pain on his forehead.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" George finally questioned, exasperated.

"How much did you see before you lost consciousness?" Octavian asked with concern.

"I saw you, standing over a dead body. I was thrown to the ground from behind. Then..." George paused, if trying to sort out his thoughts.

"Then?" Octavian asked, urgently.

"I saw a very large animal on it's hind legs." At these words Octavian let out a loud sigh and buried his face in his hands.

"Great... just great." Octavian muttered, turning his back to George and staring at the wall.

"I've answered your questions. Now tell me who the hell you are and what you're doing in my house." George demanded, becoming irritated. Octavian turned around at an inhuman like speed with aggression of his own.

"Who I am is none of your concern." He spat, angrily. George recoiled from surprise, having seen the fangs bared in Octavian's mouth. Then, he noticed as Octavian's eyes turning from dark green to bright blue.

"What... are you." George asked more in wonder than in anger. Realizing his indiscretion Octavian turned again.

"But you already know." Octavian stated, coldly.

"But don't believe it." George gasped.

"Believe it." Octavian replied.

"The fangs... the duct tape... the _grace_. You are a..." George continued stopping at the last word.

"Vampire." Octavian said, finally returning his gaze to George.

"Then those creatures I saw... they were... Werewolves." George asked.

"Correct." George sat silent, trying to absorb what he had just learned. The silence was eventually broken by the sound of a door being opened upstairs.

"Who is that?" Octavian asked.

"My wife." George said with dread. Octavian chuckled when he noticed that George seemed more anxious about the situation than him.

"I swear if you let anything slip I'll dispatch your entire family." Octavian threatened harshly. he vampire and he gave him such an icy stare that George did not doubt it.

"What the hell is going on down here?" George's wife demanded. George thought quickly, looked to Octavian and finally exclaimed.

"He's an old friend of mine."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaius' eyes shot open as he finally regained consciousness. He noticed that he was in a hospital bed of some kind, in a room by himself. He ripped up the sleeve of his arm to examine the spot that he so vividly remembered a bullet piercing his flesh. It had already healed; but a small scar remained. Gaius pulled the blood-red tubes from his arms and got out of the bed. He wandered out into the plain white hall and passed into another one.

He finally reached another room, which was filled with a large group of vampires and Lycans alike. This room was more extravagantly furnished, with blood red couches and carpet. All of the people in the room were dressed in their best clothes, and all of their gazes turned to Gaius, who was still wearing a small hospital robe.

"Gaius, please come with me." Frederick said, guiding Gaius to the back of the room. The awkward silence ended and the others continued their sporadic conversations.

"Where am I?" Gaius asked.

"You're in Alexander Corvinus' new ship." Frederick said, smiling.

"This was the meeting that you told me about?"

"You are in no shape to be out of your bed." Frederick insisted.

"I'm fine. Now please... can you show me where I can get some better clothes?"

"You're sure you're all right?" Frederick asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine." Gaius said, losing patience.

"We almost lost you last night. You were inches away from death." Frederick pressed.

"Really... I'm fine." Gaius repeated.

"Ok, let me show you to your room." Frederick led the way down another set of oddly furnished rooms and empty hallways to a small wooden door. "This is it."

"Thanks."Gaius entered the room and was about to close the door when Frederick's voice called after him.

"I... just wanted to thank you for saving my life." Frederick said appreciatively.

"If those bullets had been Silver nitrate bullets you would have done the same thing." Gaius replied. A look of deep contemplation crossed Frederick's face and Gaius finally closed the door. _Would he have done the same? _

Gaius leafed through the small drawers of the exquisite wardrobe, looking for something suitable to wear. Pushing aside all the flashier, more formal clothes he withdrew a set of darker plainer cloth. He wasted no time to put the clothes on and was tidying up when he heard a knock on the door. Gaius impatiently jogged to the door and opened it.

"Hello Gaius." Corvinus said, smiling.

"Corvinus... it's been too long." Gaius replied.

"May I come in?" Corvinus asked, politely.

"You may." Corvinus entered the room and examined Gaius' attire.

"I left those in there specifically for you. You're not the formal type."

"Thanks. Now can you please tell me what's going on here?" Gaius asked earnestly.

"Not one for too much small talk either." Corvinus mused. "You probably know all of this already; but I'll give you a recap. Lucian is dead, so is Raze, and Taylor, Peirce is missing and presumed dead. Lucian's den was the only large den in existence, and it's been decimated. You are now possibly the oldest living Lycan."

"The oldest?" Gaius asked with shock.

"Quite possibly." Corvinus repeated.

"What does that mean?" Gaius asked, suspiciously.

"I have watched for centuries as the Lycans and the Vampires have pummeled each other into submission. Do you have any idea how many have died?" Corvinus asked.

"I have no idea... I've not been involved in that conflict." Gaius replied quickly.

"Exactly, the Lycans and the Vampires have no leaders. If they are allowed to persist in such a state, smaller bands will form and violence will continue. Any of the remaining leaders from the previous era have known only war towards the other race. They have old hatreds, and old feuds."

"Feuds you believe I am devoid of?" Gaius asked.

"Yes. I have gathered here on my ship every Lycan and Vampire of the appropriate age, they will vote on who will lead each race for the coming century. You must be a candidate for election. With my support your victory is quite possible." Gaius dropped his jaw for a second, then looked up into Corvinus' eyes and shook his head.

"No, I couldn't possibly do that." Gaius stated stubbornly.

"Why not?" Corvinus pressed.

"I've never led a person in my life, let alone a race of people. I'm not qualified! Surely there isn't another...?"

"The others all want power for themselves. If someone is to be elected to this peacetime leadership, it must be someone who's ambitions will not jeopardize the peace. If that means that the leader must be elected unwillingly, then so be it. Think about the alternative." Gaius stood silent, thinking about what Corvinus had just said. Seeing Gaius' unwillingness Corvinus continued.

"When Viktor died, I thought this would end. Then, my own son came to me and tried to kill me. I knew as long as such hatred existed in the life of my son that I could not live, or at least I could not be known to be alive."

"So you staged your own death?" Gaius asked.

"Exactly. Those who have served with Marcus, Viktor, and Lucian alike are so polluted by this war, this greed, that they cannot rule. They must not rule. This is why it must be you."

"You must give me time to consider this... for now I am too overwhelmed to make a decision." Gaius stammered out, feeling a head-ache coming on. Corvinus turned to leave, then called over his shoulder as he exited the door.

"What do you think those Lycans were doing when they attacked you?" Corvinus continued to walk down the hall and Gaius closed the door.

I'm going to Florida for winter vacation! I'm going to be writing 24/7 when I'm down there; but I wont be able to post. So I'm going to just post all the stuff I've come up with so far, instead of leaking it out slowly like I'd intended. 

Reviews anyone? 


	5. Old Friends

Chapter 5- Old Friends

Disclaimer- I don't own Underworld, any resemblance in the name of the characters is purely coincidental. (Lol)

"A friend of yours? Here? Now!" George's wife exclaimed with a shriek. Octavian glanced up at George with a bemused smile. George seemed to be scared out of his mind.

"Yes... honey. He's a friend from school." George stuttered out.

"I don't care! You're going to need to talk to that son of yours! He isn't listening to me anymore. Will you please actually try to clean up after yourself!" She exploded and ran around the basement pointing to all of the things that were out of place. "There is actually duct tape on the windows! How did you manage that?" She asked. She began to rip the duct tape off when George stopped her.

"I'll take care of it, honey. Just get ready for work." George yelled.

"Glad to see you actually pulling your weight around here!" She snapped, and she walked back up the stairs. Octavian began to laugh as George put the duct tape back over the small portion of the window that remained uncovered.

"It's not funny." George said angrily.

"It usually takes a human much longer to accept the truth in such matters." Octavian said, mercifully changing the subject.

"I read Ann Rice's novels." George said without turning.

"I only read one of them, it was 'Interview with the vampire'. Mostly right, except for the dying thing, and the fact that we are only at peace when we feed off of humans. That part is wrong."

"First Ann rice I read." George replied.

"Good."

"Why are you here?" George pressed, hoping this time to actually get a response.

"To get out of the sunlight... and... this." Octavian said, turning on the television. Only a few seconds after Octavian turned on the TV did a picture of him appear.

"And this picture taken by a man on the scene of the murders is the killer. He has medium sized black hair, blue eyes, and is about..." Octavian flipped off the television and turned back to George.

"Scene of the murders? How many did you kill?" George asked.

"Five." Octavian replied sullenly.

"Great..." This time George was the one massaging his temples.

"And arson." Octavian added.

"Arson?"

"Yeah... I burnt the place down after that." Octavian continued.

"Why?" George asked.

"Burn the Lycan bodies." Octavian answered defensively.

"The entire force will be up in arms looking for you!" George exclaimed.

"That's why I can't stay here long; but I will be back. I need you to do something for me. Those Lycans. I want you to find out everything you can about them. I'll check in on you soon." Octavian checked the clock. "I'm out of here in ten hours. Until then, I'll be here."

"What should I do?" George asked.

"Call in sick."

"Do I have a choice in the matter."

"Not really."

"Do you want something to drink." George said, pointing to the drink he held in his hands.

"I don't drink that stuff." Octavian said, he pulled out a small bag of blood and showed it to George.

"Oh yeah.. I forgot. Is that donated?"

"Clone blood." Octavian corrected.

"Wow... you must have a big organization and everything." George said with awe.

"Yep."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" George asked.

"Who would believe you?" Octavian said with a smile.

"You got a point there."

"I could use a cup for this." Octavian said, holding up his bag of blood. "It's better than drinking from the bag."

Alexander Corvinus' words still rang aloud in Gaius' brain as he finished dressing up for the party. He finished quickly and returned to the hallway, making his way back to the room. When he entered this time, he drew little attention, and he began to scan the room for people he knew. He caught sight of Selene and Michael after looking for quite some time. They were in the back corner of the room, alone, and with no other chairs pulled up to the table. Gaius made his way to Selene, who was silent; but smiling at Michael.

"This is stupid... what's going on." Michael questioned, impatiently; but still soothingly.

"I have no better of an idea than you." Selene replied, smiling still.

"I had no idea either, until Corvinus came to have a chat." Gaius said, interrupting their love-filled gaze. Selene turned her head quickly and angrily to the new unidentified speaker and recognized him at once.

"Gaius." She said softly; but intensely.

"Calm yourself, we aren't enemies any more." Gaius said, smiling.

"I forget sometimes." Selene replied coldly.

"Who is this?" Michael asked, feeling left out.

"He's a Lycan." Selene said, unable to hide a lingering sense of detestation.

"I prefer intellectual... who happens to be a Lycan." Gaius responded coolly.

"So what do you want?" She demanded, losing patience.

"I wanted to tell you that... Octavian never wanted to hurt you. The only reason that he never talked to you since that night was to protect you. If he had told you the truth, you would have followed him, and you would have placed yourself in grave danger." Gaius said.

"Would I have?" She asked icily.

"You two loved each other, anyone could tell. You know you would have followed him to any end." Gaius answered.

"We'll never know will we." Selene answered.

"He's been invited here, and he's coming. You should be warned that he doesn't know about your friend." Gaius said motioning to Michael.

"Leave." Selene demanded with an intense look of loathing the edges of her eyes began to turn bright blue.

"As you wish." Gaius replied, turning and walking back into the center of the room.

Selene had been shocked when she first received word that Alexander Corvinus was still alive; but nothing compared with this. In all of the years of his absence, Selene had almost forgotten about Octavian. As Gaius walked away she began to think of him again, staring off into space.

"What is it?" Michael asked, trying to comfort her.

"There is something that I haven't told you about myself." Selene said softly. Michael put his arm around her and smiled warmly at her.

"I'm sure there are things I haven't told you about myself." He said dismissively.

"No... this is different."

"Tell me about it." Michael insisted.

"Before Kraven was granted control over the Coven, I was involved with another man."

"I'm sure... a beautiful girl like you."

"His name was Octavian, he was my partner for about 20 years. They sent him on a mission to hunt down and kill a Lycan, who was hiding in America, by the name of Gaius." Selene continued.

"That Gaius?" Michael asked, pointing to the man across the room.

"Yes. Anyways, Gaius incapacitated him somehow, and convinced him that being a Death dealer was wrong."

"How did he do that?"

"Gaius is one of the smartest Lycans in existence. He probably told Octavian about the history of the war, about Lucian. No one knows, because Viktor didn't like anyone to talk about the defection. Gaius had never caused much trouble anyway. He had never turned a human into a Lycan, he never fed on humans. He never even killed a Vampire. So Viktor dropped it."

"What about Octavian?" Michael asked.

"He was officially excommunicated from the Coven and renounced. Every few years there would be an attempt to find him; but no one has yet. He never tried to communicate with me again." A look of concern seemed to cross Michael's face and Selene noticed. "Don't worry." She comforted lovingly. "He's water under the bridge. I would never give you up." Selene wrapped her arms around Michael and nuzzled against him. Michael continued to think about Octavian; but he returned Selene's loving embrace.

"Neither would I." He whispered softly.

This is all... see ya in 7 days.


	6. Rise and Fall

Chapter 6- Rise and Fall

Disclaimer- I don't own Underworld, any resemblance in the name of the characters is purely coincidental. (Lol)

The day passed uneventfully for Octavian. Usually he spent the days asleep; but he couldn't trust himself in such close proximity to these mortals. George spent the day staring in wonder at Octavian, and asking questions.

"What about crucifixes?" George asked, spontaneously. Octavian sighed at the idiocy of the question and quickly responded.

"They don't do anything." Octavian answered without even turning to recognize George.

"What about mirrors then?" George asked.

"Yes, we can see ourselves in mirrors." Octavian replied. "What time is it?"

"About 6 o'clock." George replied. "What is it like being a vampire? Living for so long?"

George wondered aloud.

"It cannot be explained." Octavian replied cryptically.

"Can you make me into a vampire?" George asked.

"Yes."

"Will you?"

"No."

"What about..."

"Enough! You're driving me insane!" Octavian interrupted angrily. George quieted down and a few minutes of silence ensued.

"Then what are we going to do?" George asked.

"Peirce" One of his underlings called from across the room. Peirce lifted his head in surprise, he was still not used to the tone that his name carried. He was used to it being used as a perquisite to a series of barked orders or condemnations. That was when Lucian was the leader of the Lycans. Now that Lucian was dead, Peirce had been appointed in charge. Now when his name was spoken, it was with a mix of reverence and respect. It was true, he hated the way that Lucian ordered him around; but he respected it. Now Lucian was dead, and Peirce was in charge, and he didn't like it.

"What?" Peirce asked.

"We're running out of money. We don't even have money for food anymore. what should we do?" The underling asked. Peirce looked up, his eyes showing a flare of rage.

"What we've always done! We work for our money. Did you expect that becoming a Lycan made it so that you no longer had to work?" Peirce asked, angrily.

"No, sir... I just."

"Get a job." Peirce spat. The man backed up in terror and left the room slowly.

"Don't be so hard on the new recruits. They still have much to learn. You must have patience." Grace said soothingly.

"He must have been a new recruit to ask me such a blatantly stupid question." Peirce responded. He looked up at Grace again appreciating her beauty.

"You're so beautiful, has anyone ever told you that?" Peirce asked, reaching his hands over to her soft flesh.

"Only you... about every day." She replied, smiling at the flattery clasping his hand with her's. Peirce approached her and connected with her in a playful kiss.

"Oh god, Peirce." Grace gasped, running her hands over his crotch.

"Sir!" Another man shouted from the doorway. Peirce released himself from the kiss and stared daggers at the man at the doorway.

"What." He growled, clenching his fists.

"Sir, you're going to want to see this." The man said, excitedly. Peirce glanced back at Grace and then went to the doorway to follow him. Grace followed them at his side.

"I wish that Lucian was still alive, and still in charge." Peirce stated.

"Why do you keep him around? The body is going to rot soon." Grace said.

"He is a leader to be revered. To be respected. He will get as much of those two things as possible before is he properly buried." Peirce stated, bluntly.

"That's what this is all about." The man said earnestly.

"What do you mean?" Peirce asked in shock.

"Lucian stirred, sir!" The man replied. At this, Peirce struck the man across the face, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"You idiot! Lucian is dead!" Peirce shouted with rage.

"But sir, he is not. I swear I saw him stir." The man whimpered. Peirce raised his fist to strike the man again.

"No, Peirce. He speaks the truth." Peirce lowered his fist at once and turned his gaze to the entrance of t hallway.

"Lucian." Peirce gasped in awe.

Colonel Henderson he was growing impatient at the recent developments.

"Escaped?" Henderson asked, angrily.

"Yes, sir." The soldier replied. Henderson paced back into the lab and examined the patients from behind a one way mirror.

"Report." Henderson ordered.

"None of these men are showing signs of being able to control the Lycan ability at will." The scientist replied.

"Fine... get rid of them." Henderson demanded, as he left the room. He was just down the hallway when he heard the yells of the subjects as the poison gas was vented into their rooms.

"I thought I told someone to soundproof that room!" Henderson exclaimed.

"I'll get someone right on that." One of the soldiers stated, walking off towards a phone. Henderson finally made his way to the final lab. Where one of the most brilliant geneticists was working on a treatment to incorporate certain Lycan traits into the human genetics without turning them into a Lycan, or killing them.

"Any luck?" Henderson asked, not really expecting good news.

"I can't get any closer to a finished product without more samples. Not those home-bred ones! I need a powerful Lycan, all to myself. Then, you will have your treatment." The scientist answered.

"Sir! General Roberts on the phone." A young aid called, handing the phone to Henderson.

"Go ahead General." Henderson said.

"Tell me Colonel... are you getting results yet?" Roberts asked.

"We need more time... more funding." Henderson replied, bluntly.

"How much time and funding have you already been granted? This project cannot go on for much longer. There are people who are wondering where the money is going, and soon they're going to find out."

"Sir, all we need is a powerful living test subject, either Lycan or Vampire. Once we get this, everything we dreamed of this program will be realized." Henderson promised.

"If you don't capture this test subject in one month your funding is being pulled." Roberts threatened.

"Don't worry, sir. I'll get it done." Henderson assured.

Peirce still bowed his head in reverence, Lucian stood up in plain sight smiling down onto him.

"Sir, I don't understand. How are you alive?" Peirce asked.

"I remember from the time Kraven first shot me... I was dying; but I was still strong enough to crawl on all fours. I was going to go for the syringes, filled with Amelia's blood, that Raze threw on the ground next to me; but then I saw Kraven standing over Selene and Michael. I knew I had to stop him first. So I crawled over to him and knifed him in the leg. So he shot me a few more times and then stumbled away. At this point every single inch of my body felt like it was on fire. The pain was indescribable. A few minutes after I was shot, I managed to crawl the couple yards I needed to, to get to the bag of syringes Raze brought. Every movement was agony; but I persisted on. I grabbed one of the syringes, put it into my arm and I remember pressing down, and then nothing. I didn't inject the whole syringe into my arm, just a few drops. Now I have awaken in this place, and I have no idea how I've gotten here."

"Sir... you've been dead for over a week." Peirce replied.

"Tell me." Lucian commanded.

"After you... died. Corvinus came down and retrieved your body, Viktor's body, and a few others. We could not resist him, as we were still reeling from the defeat."

"Viktor's body? He's dead?" Lucian asked, excitedly.

"Yes... cut down by Selene's very sword." Peirce replied.

"Selene? The one who bit Michael?" Lucian pressed.

"Yes, sir. That's the one." A triumphant smile came over Lucian's features.

"Please continue." Lucian pleaded.

"After Viktor was killed we got reports that the Coven had burned to the ground." Peirce continued.

"By Lycans?" Lucian asked.

"No... by Marcus. He also killed Kraven that same night." Peirce corrected.

"Kraven dead?" Lucian asked, his smile growing more broad.

"That's not all, after that Marcus killed Tanis, and his father." Lucian's smile faded as he heard Tanis' name.

"Tanis? Killed?" Lucian asked, somberly.

"Yes, sir."

"Corvinus? Marcus actually killed Corvinus?" Lucian asked with awe.

"Yes, sir. Apparently when Marcus was summoned he somehow became a hybrid. We managed to smuggle you off of Corvinus' ship before the explosion. Then, we brought you here."

"Please continue."

"Marcus went to free his brother, William. When he got there, he managed to free him; but Selene, Michael, and some of Corvinus' men came to stop him. Selene killed Marcus, and Michael killed William."

"There have been many new developments since I have left. Tell me... where is Raze? I really must talk to him." Lucian asked.

"Raze is dead... sir." Peirce replied, somberly.

"Who else is dead?"

"Taylor died, just about everyone died." Peirce continued.

"We have a lot of work to do, Peirce." Lucian said with a grimace. Peirce looked up earnestly to hear his master's desires. Things were going to be put back to the way they were.

Gaius seated himself at a table next to Frederick. There seemed to be no one else seated there at the moment.

"I talked with Selene." Gaius grumbled.

"I take it... that it didn't go well?" Frederick asked.

"She's not going to forgive Octavian for what he did." Gaius continued, sorrowfully.

"She's involved with Michael now, the chances for Octavian restarting something with Selene now are slim to none." Frederick warned.

"He will try." Gaius said, smiling.

"Yes, I know Octavian will; but he will only find heartache down that path." Frederick pressed.

"You don't understand. Octavian has waited, all of these years for an opportunity to see her again."

"It gets worse." Frederick stated.

"How so?" Gaius inquired.

"Selene and Octavian are two of the oldest vampires alive, they will both be frontrunners for the election of the leader of the vampires."

"God." Gaius replied.


	7. Old Memories

Chapter 7- Old memories

Disclaimer- I don't own Underworld, any resemblance in the name of the characters is purely coincidental. (Lol)

Octavian glanced outside, noticing that the sunlight had completely disappeared and that it was now pitch black outside.

"I'm going to leave now; but don't forget what I've asked of you." Octavian said, quickly.

"Trust me... if there's anything to dig up on those guys, I'll do it." George replied. Octavian nodded and got all of his stuff together and walked out of the front doorway of the house. He quickly made his way to his car and threw the empty bags of blood and weapons into the trunk. Hearing someone approaching from the sidewalk, Octavian spun around, unsheathing his sword.

"Come no closer." Octavian shouted.

"I mean no harm. I've been sent by Alexander Corvinus to inform you of something." The man stammered out quickly.

"Corvinus." Octavian spat. "What does he want to tell me." He now walked towards the man, the blade still leveled towards his chest.

"That many things have changed in the last few years." He replied quickly, backing up out of reflex.

"What has changed?" Octavian asked angrily advancing with him.

"Viktor is dead." He answered, as he pushed aside the blade. "Please let's talk like civilized men."

"But I'm not a civilized man. I'm a traitor to the coven, and renounced by all vampires. I have been hunted mercilessly for most of my adult life. But Viktor is dead as you say?" Octavian asked, lowering his blade.

"Yes." At this word a smile spread across Octavian's lips.

"My only regret is that I did not kill the bastard myself." Octavian said with a laugh. "What does this change?"

"Marcus, Amelia, Kraven, Kahn, Sorn, Viktor... they are all dead." The man finished. With this Octavian let out another hearty laugh.

"Who killed them?" Octavian inquired, not quite believing it to be true.

"Kahn and Sorn were killed by the Lycans. Amelia was killed by Kraven. Kraven was killed by Marcus. Viktor and Marcus have been killed by Selene." At the mention of Selene's name the smile disappeared from Octavian's lips.

"Selene?" Octavian asked. He suddenly felt weak inside, like he did when he was first renounced. _I can finally return to you... my love. _

"I'll go with you, as long as you answer one question."

"What is that?"

"How did you find me?"

"It was difficult at first... then you killed five Lycans and burnt down a hotel. Then it became as simple as searching all the possible places you could have found refuge." He answered.

"Ok; but we're taking my car." Octavian said, entering the door. The other vampire entered the passenger seat and buckled himself in. "What's your name?" Octavian asked.

"My name is Greg." He answered.

Lucian had Peirce fill him in on all of the details, and they were unsettling. According to Peirce, even after the deaths of the vampire elders, the attacks by the vampires on the Lycans had not stopped.

"We've uncovered a secret meeting of Vampires on a large ship." Peirce continued.

"Did you see who was on the ship? Did you get Intel? Pictures?" Lucian asked with interest.

"Yes, we got pictures of everyone to board." Peirce replied, handing Lucian a folder filled with pictures.

"Good work, Peirce." Lucian said, patting the man on the back. He leafed through the pictures and then stopped on one of them. "Not all of these people are vampires." Lucian stated.

"What?"

"This man here. I know this man. This is Gaius. He is a Lycan." Lucian said, pointing him out to Peirce.

"Are you sure?" Peirce asked.

"Yes I'm sure!" Lucian responded, angrily. "Not only him... there are more Lycans here. I must get on this ship."

"But, sir! These are the men who are trying to kill us." Peirce insisted.

"I will find my way on the ship, with or without your help, Peirce!" Lucian snapped.

"Yes, sir." Peirce replied.

After his conversation with Frederick, Gaius was feeling quite tired. He still ached from the wounds that riddled his body. He retired to his room and collapsed into the soft well furnished bed and began to drift into a restful sleep.

"Gaius." A voice called from the other side of the room. Gaius raised himself out of bed at once and scrambled for his Desert Eagle.

"Who is it?" Gaius asked, cocking his weapon.

"It's your old friend, Lucian." Lucian stated, stepping out from behind the wall he was hiding. The aim on Gaius' pistol did not waver, however.

"What do you want?" Gaius asked.

"Put the gun down and we can talk." Seeing Gaius' hesitation Lucian continued. "I have no weapons, and ... here you go." Lucian said, as he activated the blade on his arm and detached it, tossing it to Gaius.

"Ok, speak your mind." Gaius said, lowering his pistol and placing it on the table.

"Who's ship is this? What is going on?" Lucian asked.

"So this is an interrogation? Fine. Alexander Corvinus is hosting this small get-together, and it's purpose is to decide the new leaders for both races. Also, to establish a peace that will last forever."

"Corvinus is dead."

"Last I heard... so are you." Gaius replied.

"Then why is this group attacking my men?" Lucian asked, angrily.

"It's not." Gaius replied simply.

"These are the only old vampires left in existence, I know all of the ship's passengers. Which one of them is carrying out attacks against my men?" Lucian asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know." Gaius replied. "But it's not Corvinus." He added. A few seconds later the door opened and Alexander Corvinus entered.

"No it's not." Corvinus said. Lucian and Gaius turned in surprise.

"How did you know I was here?" Lucian questioned.

"I think I can tell when someone sneaks onto my ship." Corvinus replied, walking to a chair and seating himself down next to the two of them.

"I have large coordinated assaults against my men day after day after day! You expect me to believe that you are not responsible?" Lucian inquired passionately.

"Yes! I have Lycans ambushing every member of this delegation, over a dozen people have died. Do you expect me to believe you are not responsible?" Corvinus asked.

"Yes." Lucian said, looking away for a second. "I guess that puts us at odds doesn't it." Lucian asked.

"Wait! If it's not either of you, then I have an idea who it could be." Gaius said, rising to his feet.

"Who?" Corvinus inquired.

"So how are we going to get to the ship?" Octavian asked, as they reached the airport.

"By plane." Greg responded, getting out of the car.

"Are you insane? Somebody will keep their window open and we'll fry in the sun."

"A private plane." Greg said, pointing to a small jet in the distance.

"Very good." Octavian said with a smile. They got onto the small jet and it seemed quite empty, except for the pilot it was completely empty. It was lavishly decorated, with extra care that their were no windows.

"This plane have a bed?" Octavian asked, feeling the lack of sleep catching up on him.

"Yes, in the back." Greg answered. Octavian paced to the end of the jet, collapsed into the bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

_His dream seemed like a flashback, almost too real to be a dream. He was on a mission, the same mission that he had first told Selene how he felt about her. The mission was just ending, and they were heading back to a hotel, the Mansion was too far off to reach before daybreak. _

_They entered the room and Selene pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. He ran his hands over her soft body. They quickly began to shed their clothes, with a sense of urgency. He began to move his mouth all over her smooth body, kissing her everywhere his mouth trailed. _

_She gasped in delight and pulled him onto her, only one layer of fabric separated them. She quickly pulled off his boxers and he entered her slowly. She moaned and grabbed his back with her arms, pulling him deeper within her. He began to thrust into her, she stared up at him with her intense brown eyes. They peaked together in a passionate orgasm and he wrapped his arms around her. _

"_I'll always love you, Selene." Octavian whispered into her ear. _

"_I'll always love you too." She said warmly. _

"We're almost there." Greg yelled from the hallway. Octavian awoke with a jolt, realizing that it was just a dream.


	8. Selene

Chapter 8- Selene

Disclaimer- I don't own Underworld, any resemblance in the name of the characters is purely coincidental. (Lol)

The footsteps echoed down the plain dark hallway. Henderson loved the hallway because he could always tell when someone was approaching. The steps drew nearer and then stopped. Moments later, a faint knock sounded on the thick wooden door.

"Come in." Henderson called, not bothering to rise from his chair. The door swung open and a short but muscular officer stepped inside.

"You summoned me?" The officer asked, not questioning the fact that he had been summoned; but instead asking why. Henderson turned in his chair, examining the young officer. Seeing his ridged posture and the look of cold determination in his eyes.

"This meeting crosses a threshold of our policy. The superiors that be are growing impatient with our lack of progress." At these words, the officer twitched slightly and a look of anger flashed over his features.

"But sir, progress has been made." He replied softly. Henderson smiled coldly, examining the young man's reaction. A calculating disciplined exterior supported by a passionate and fierce interior. He remembered why he liked the boy so.

"Progress... maybe. But the military brass isn't looking for progress. They are looking for results."

"What do you need me to do?" The officer questioned.

"Ah... that's what I like about you. Surgical... to the point. That is why I selected you, Richardson. We haven't the time anymore for patience, or finesse. We need a living subject, a powerful one. Lycan or Vampire, it does not matter which." After Henderson finished, he handed a small folder to Richardson. "Here are the specifics." Richardson examined the photos intently and then closed the folder.

"The ship is heavily guarded. I suggest we wait for the passengers to finish up and go their separate ways before we attempt a kidnaping." Richardson cautioned.

"We haven't the time, Richardson. Scout out the ship and improvise, that's what you're best at, isn't it?"

"Is that all, sir?" Richardson asked, preparing to leave.

"Yes... the things not included on that packet are up to you. You can draw upon any resources you need that we have in this base." Richardson nodded and snapped a smart salute. Henderson returned the salute and watched Richardson exit his office.

"You better not fail Richardson." Henderson muttered to himself.

The room was silent as Corvinus and Lucian stared inquiringly at Gaius. Feeling the questioning gaze of the two men on him, Gaius faltered, then gathered himself.

"Every once in a while I would come into contact with an organization of American Lycans."

"Are you saying that this organization is responsible?" Lucian interrupted.

"They had a series of incidents recently, where dozens of their members had disappeared." Gaius continued, ignoring Lucian's question.

"And they believed death dealers to be responsible... didn't they?" Corvinus asked.

"Yes, as did I; but some of the abductions occurred during the day. This led me to believe that another organization was responsible."

"I can assure you that no death dealer excursions have occurred in America for quite some time." Corvinus added.

"Who else besides death dealers would have the manpower and training to abduct so many Lycans?" Lucian asked.

"An organization... a wealthy one." Gaius pressed.

"The U.S. government." Corvinus finished.

Selene awoke as a beam of sunlight fell upon her. She glanced quickly at the clock and felt Michael's arms wrapped around her torso. Ever since Corvinus had given Selene his blood she had felt a strong attraction to the sun. She was drawn to the warmth it provides and the bright radiance that it gives to everything. She lifted Michael's arm off of her tenderly, and slid out of bed. Not wanting to wake him, she moved with a cat-like grace across the room to the dresser.

When she first began to dress, she realized that she would need to choose something nice to wear. Selene began to leaf through all of dresses, but they seemed to all look alike to her.

Just as Selene was about to give up, a faint knock sounded on the door. Selene let out a sigh of frustration and looked through the eyepiece. Erika stood on the other side smiling back at her. Not concerned that she was wearing only undergarments, Selene opened the door.

"What do you want?" Selene demanded.

"Is that how you greet an old friend?" Erika asked innocently. Seeing Michael, Erika entered uninvited.

"What's going on here?" Erika asked with a smile. Selene blocked her way and folded her arms over her chest. "May I come in?" Erika asked.

"Fine." Selene answered coldly, heading back to the dresser and putting on a plain shirt.

"You aren't planning on wearing that to the meeting? Are you?" Erika asked, gawking at the plain attire. Selene said nothing and down in a chair next to the wall. She wasn't surprised to see Erika already rummaging through her drawers. Moments later, she picked up one of the dresses and gasped in giddy delight. "You must wear this one, Selene." Selene examined the small dress, it was much too provocative for her tastes.

"No." Selene answered bluntly. Selene was aware that Erika hadn't come to pick out a new dress for her. So far her true motives hadn't been revealed, but Selene was sure that they would be soon.

Erika found another dress and examined it thoroughly. "This one." She said enthusiastically. Selene examined the dress intently and nodded.

"It's fine." Selene answered, lacking enthusiasm. Erika turned, apparently deep in thought. _Now her true motives, _Selene though. Seconds passed and Selene began to grow impatient.

"Why are you here Erika? What do you want?" Selene demanded again.

"Does there always need to be a motive for you? Have you ever considered that maybe I came here because I care about you?"

"Care? The only person you've ever cared about was yourself." Selene retorted. Erika looked at Selene for a split second, tears visibly welling up in her eyes. She spun around and walked briskly towards the door.

"Erika! Wait!" She stopped at the door but didn't turn around. Selene stood in silence, and waited for Erika to begin.

"The night you got the news about Octavian, I came as a friend. No one ordered me to do it, I came to comfort you. And what happened later that night... it was perfect. I never felt so sure in my life that we were always meant to be together." Selene opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't formulate the words. "Then to wake up and have you gone. To try to find you only to hear that you were 'out hunting Lycans'. Then, when I finally saw you, you refused to acknowledge my existence. You avoided me. Not one word, not one sideways glance. Only after that did I pursue Kraven, and to have him keep me on hold for you..." She turned examining Selene longingly.

"What happened that night... was a mistake." Selene stammered. Erika advanced to Selene until only a few inches separated their faces. Seeing Selene look away, Erika grabbed her wrist to get her attention. Feeling the soft touch of her fingers, Selene jumped back as if she was shocked. This time the two held their intense gaze.

"Look into my eyes and tell me that it was a mistake." Erika said seductively. Selene found herself entranced by Erika's gaze. She tore her gaze away from Erika's eyes, only to find them resting on the soft skin of her neck. Skin that she so remembered rubbing against her own.

"It was a mistake." Selene whispered weakly. Moments later, Selene felt Erika's soft lips come into contact with her own. She moaned as Erika's hand ran it's way up her thigh. Selene returned Erika's kiss with renewed passion, and pressed her up against the wall. Glancing towards the bed, Selene caught sight of Michael and shoved Erika away, shaking her head.

"No." Selene stated resolutely. Erika quickly advanced again, narrowing the distance in seconds. Selene shoved her back again. "I'm sorry Erika, but I can't do this to Michael. Not after everything he's done for me."

"He's just another obstacle blocking us from being together." Erika said breathlessly, advancing towards Selene stubbornly.

"I love him." Selene shouted, shoving Erika back violently. Erika fell back and tripped over her feet. She fell and hit her head against the wall with a heavy thud. The noise woke Michael, who got up to a sitting position in the bed.

"What's going on?" Michael asked, motioning to Erika, who still lay on the floor whimpering.

"She fell." Selene replied coldly.

"God, she's bleeding." Michael exclaimed, wrapping the bed sheet around his bare lower half, and getting up to examine her. Selene sat back down onto the chair and watched. Michael examined Erika, who was still shuddering from the shock. "I think you have a concussion." Michael said soothingly. Michael got up and retrieved a few things from the bathroom.

"You have him?" She asked shakily.

"Yes." Selene replied. He came back moments later with a cloth and some other objects in his arms. He began to wrap the bandage around her head when he finally recognized her.

"You were the vampire at the mansion?" Michael asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"I don't think I ever got your name." Michael said with a smile.

"Erika." She whispered.

"Well... Erika you're all set." Michael said, patting her on the head. He helped her to her feet, and she walked to the door.

"I can see why you like him so much." Erika stated. As she left, Michael advanced towards Selene.

"Did you hit her?" Michael inquired.

"No." Selene responded. She waited for a few seconds, then advanced to Michael, kissing him passionately.

"Again?" Michael asked. Selene nodded and shoved him playfully onto the bed.

Octavian paced to the door of his room as he heard her faint footsteps approach, and opened it.

"Erika." He greeted cheerfully.

"Octavian." She replied.

"So what have you uncovered about our favorite vampires hybrid couple?" Octavian asked.

"Very much in love." Erika answered.

"Past infatuation?" Octavian pressed.

"Yes."

"Then it's going to be harder than I thought. I will find a way to get Selene to return to me. When that happens your free to 'comfort' Michael as he tries to pick up the pieces of his life." Octavian said, still smiling. "Now where were we?" Octavian asked, pulling Erika into her room by the waist. Erika resisted him and backed into the hallway.

"I'm tired of being second to Selene." Erika said angrily. She turned and began to walk away briskly.

"Erika!" Octavian called after her. She ignored him and walked down the hall without turning.

Review please! Please?


	9. The meeting

Chapter 9- The meeting

Disclaimer- I don't own Underworld, any resemblance in the name of the characters is purely coincidental. (Lol)

Corvinus had left a few minutes ago, and Lucian sat on the chair near the windows. "So what is this whole meeting about?" Lucian asked spontaneously.

"Electing the leader for both the vampires and the lycans for the next 100 years." Gaius replied, intently fixing himself in front of a mirror.

"Really? And I am invited?" Lucian asked.

"Yeah, of course." Gaius paused, sniffing the air. "What is that smell?" Gaius asked, his nostrils detecting something nauseating in the room.

"What smell?"

"It's you! You smell awful!" Gaius exclaimed, turning to him and examining his cleanliness.

"So?" At this, Gaius walked over to Lucian's chair, and directed him to the bathroom.

"There's some soap." Gaius said, pointing to the soap on the sink. "And while you're in there... shave." He continued, examining his ragged appearance. Just as the door was about to close Gaius also threw a handful of clothes into the room. "And put these on when your done."

As Gaius heard the water turn on in the bathroom, he sat down and began to contemplate what would happen. He began to rub his temples as the gravity of it began to sink in. The funniest part was, he was tidying up the man that would probably beat him. Gaius smiled at this thought, and then noticed footsteps approaching his door. Without waiting for a knock, Gaius opened it to find Frederick on the other side.

"Hello Frederick." Gaius greeted.

"Gaius." Frederick answered.

"Please... come in." Gaius invited, motioning inside.

"I'm sorry, but this conversation must be a short one." Frederick replied.

"What's the news?" Gaius inquired.

"Corvinus sends word that he has exerted some influence with the Lycan delegates on your behalf. With the introduction of Lucian however, you will probably not win."

"I know." Gaius stated simply. Frederick sighed and continued.

"He is a warrior, what Corvinus wants now is peace. He fears under Lucian it may be harder to keep such a peace."

"That is for the Lycan delegates to decide." Gaius responded.

"Frederick!" Lucian greeted. Gaius turned in surprise, not having noticed that he had even left the bathroom. Lucian walked out of the bathroom, clean shaven and clean, and wearing the clothes Gaius gave him.

"Lucian... I presume?" Frederick asked quickly, startled at the interruption.

"You presume correctly. I don't think we've ever met." Lucian replied, outstretching his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Frederick." He answered, taking the hand and shaking it. "Shit!" He exclaimed, drawing his hand back from Lucian and clutching it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I forgot to put down my razor. May I help you bandage that?" Lucian asked, putting the razor down onto the table.

"You forgot?" Frederick asked angrily, saying an explicative under his breath, Frederick walked away. Gaius shut the door and turned to Lucian.

"Forgot to drop your razor?" Gaius asked.

"Of course not." Lucian replied, heading to the table. "I'm not stupid."

"Then why did you." Gaius looked, noticing Lucian collecting the blood from the razor and carefully dropping it into a glass tube. "Wait. What are you doing?" Gaius asked.

"A hunch." Lucian replied without looking up. "That man... he is Corvinus' man?" Lucian asked. Gaius nodded and sat down as Lucian began to tell him his theory.

Peirce sat in an old abandoned building on the city coastline. From his vantage point, he could see the ship, and all of the outlying city in plain view. Surrounded by his best men, he watched the city for signs of organized movement.

"Sir. Movement on the coastline." One of Peirce's men shouted, handing the binoculars to him. Peirce checked where his subordinate pointed, to see a large group of men setting up camp on the coastline.

"Corvinus' men?" Peirce questioned, handing the binoculars to another Lycan.

"Looks like it to me." The other replied.

"Get me the cell phone." Peirce demanded, turning to the other Lycan. "Lucian is going to want to hear this." Peirce dialed the number quickly and brought it up to his mouth. He heard a ring of a cell phone downstairs, and hung up. He pulled out his pistol and advanced down the stairs cautiously.

"It's me, Peirce." Lucian said calmly.

"What are you doing here, sir? I feared the worst." Peirce inquired.

"Corvinus let me off as I wished, he is going to pick me up in 10 minutes." Lucian answered.

"Corvinus' men are all over the beach! It's too dangerous to go back in there." Peirce stated.

Lucian's smile disappeared and his tone grew more angry. "I'll do what I wish, Peirce." Lucian exclaimed, eying Peirce aggressively. Peirce looked away and Lucian smiled again.

"I'm sorry, sir." Peirce apologized, looking down to the ground.

"The troops will be your responsibility. As for the order." Lucian said, tossing a smile vial of blood to Peirce. "I will give it based on the results of this blood test." Peirce looked at it and smiled. "Have it analyzed. If it matches, call me on the cell phone. I'll give the order then."

"Do you think it will match?"

"Maybe." Lucian finished, turning to leave.

"They are concealed. We don't know how many there are." Peirce warned.

"Can you kill them if I give the order?" Lucian asked.

"Yes." He said, after a long pause he continued. "But it will be messy."

Crawling back out of bed, Selene began to redress. "Come back." Michael called in protest. Selene ignored him and began to put on the dress that lay on the chair next to the bed. She held the dress for a moment and examined it. It was elegant; but authoritative. _Erika picked out a good dress, _Selene thought. She put it on quickly, aware that she was going to be late. Michael had rolled out of bed by this time and was dressing as well. When Selene exited the room, Michael tagged behind, examining her from behind.

"You have no idea how beautiful that dress looks on you." Michael praised warmly. Selene turned and flashed him a quick smile.

A few moments later they reached the large room they had dined in the earlier night. "Michael your going to need to stay here. Only delegates are allowed past this point." Selene whispered.

"If something happen,." He replied locking gaze with her. "Just call my name." He waited a few seconds and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ok." Selene replied, heading into the meeting room. When she entered, she noticed that she was the last one to arrive. The other delegates turned to watch her as she entered. An aid directed her towards the only remaining seat, which was directly next to Octavian. She tried not to look at him in the dead silence that followed; but her eyes wandered back to him. She found him staring back towards her. She looked away, but he head already leaned up to her ear.

"Selene." He whispered. She shuddered at the sweet familiarity of his voice. "When this meeting is over I want to have a little chat, just the two of us." He continued.

"No." She said firmly. "After today I don't plan on seeing you again." The harsh tone of her voice made him recoil back to his chair. He recovered from this and leaned back towards her, whispering more earnestly.

"Don't you remember, Selene? What we shared?" Octavian asked, his voice shaky with pain.

"What we shared?" That bond was broken the day you severed it." She retorted angrily. By now all the delegates were watching.

"Viktor severed it! Since that day I have waited. I was faithful to you, Selene." He said first passionately, but growing more soft as he finished. He ran his fingers through her long black hair, causing her to turn to him. She stared directly into his eyes. The gaze seemed to last forever, until Octavian leaned in to kiss her. Their lips connected for a few seconds until Selene pushed him away.

"Think of that as the goodbye kiss." She muttered, turning to leave. She quickly strode towards the exit of the meeting room, and Octavian got up to follow her.

"Selene!" He shouted. She ignored him, walking at the same pace towards the exit. She was about to exit when he grabbed her and turned her around.

"Selene... I..." He was cut off by a sharp slap to the side of the face by Selene. He fell back, reeling from the stinging pain on his cheek. He watched her leave in silence.

Selene made her way to Michael and tugged on his sleeve. "We need to go." She urged, looking behind her.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked, rising out of the chair.

"I'll tell you later." She muttered. They both got up and headed towards the exit of the ship.

"Selene!" Frederick called after them, running to their side.

"What?" Selene asked irritably.

"I saw what you did in there... do you need a boat off of this ship?" Frederick asked. Selene turned and nodded appreciatively.

"That would be great. Thanks." She replied.

"Good, we'll take my boat." Frederick finished.

"Lead the way." Michael said.

The recent outburst created a buzz of conversation in the meeting hall. Octavian pulled himself from his shocked position and left without an explanation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. If I could have your attention please." Corvinus began. At once the conversations in the room stopped and all attention focused on Corvinus. "As you probably already know, we have convened today to elect new leaders for both races. And the century long conflict that has accomplished so little, and cost so much will end." At these words, the delegates murmured their silent agreement.

Pausing to recognize this Corvinus continued. "When it comes to nominations and elections, I would ask you not to value strength over intelligence and reason. Are there any nominations so far?" A silence engulfed the room. The delegates had not expected nominations to come so early. A few seconds later, one of the delegates got up.

Review! AAHHHHH


	10. The Plot Thickens

Chapter 10- The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer- I don't own Underworld, any resemblance in the name of the characters is purely coincidental. (Lol)

Both Michael were sitting in the back of Fredericks motorboat, which was making it's way towards the shore. After a long pause, Michael took the opportunity to ask her what happened on the boat.

"What happened in there?" Michael asked.

Selene paused for a few seconds, considering her answer. "It was Octavian..." She trailed off.

"That son of a bitch." Michael growled, looking back to Corvinus' boat, as if he wanted to swim back to it. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have set him straight."

"I didn't want you to hurt him." Selene answered. Seeing Michael's questioning gaze, she continued. "If you hurt him, even by accident... they could arrest you. Imprison you even. I wouldn't be able to bear that."

Michael considered it, then nodded in agreement. "Good thinking."

"We're approaching the shore now!" Frederick shouted from the front.

"One thing." Selene whispered.

"What?" Michael asked.

"This dress wont hold any guns. If we get into trouble we might need them." She said, eying the bag which held her twin automatic pistols.

"I'll protect you." Michael assured her.

"I know you will, but just to be safe," She picked up the two pistols and put them into the pockets of Michael's jacket. "Keep these for me. If we get in trouble I'll just reach into your jacket."

"Ok." Michael responded, a few moments later the boat came to a halt.

"We're at the shore." Frederick called, jumping onto the dock. Selene nodded to Michael and they followed after him.

Octavian lowered his binoculars and edged the boat forward. He had not hated anyone more than he now hated Michael. He was not proud at the fact that he had followed Selene off of the ship, in fact he was ashamed of himself. _I'm just going to watch her leave, _he thought. His hands wandered to his bow, which was at his side. Then ran his fingers over the new arrows.

"Michael Michael Michael." He muttered.

It was a starless and moonless night, and the streets were very dark. Even Selene's improved vision would have difficulties tonight. She was feeling anxious, checking all around her for danger. She had no idea where this feeling was coming from, but Michael could sense her worry.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked.

"Nothing." Selene replied quickly. Frederick was strangely silent, not having spoken since they were on the boat.

"Where are you taking us?" Selene questioned.

"You'll need a ca, I'm getting you one." He answered without turning. A moment later, when the silence had renewed a soft ring sounded from Michael's jacket.

"What is that?" Selene demanded angrily.

"Before we left Lucian gave me this." Michael responded, pulling a cell phone out of his jacket.

"Those can be tracked." She continued.

"Should I get rid of it?" Michael asked.

"No. Let me answer it." She said, a small amount of irritation lingering in her voice. Wasting no time, Michael dropped the cell phone into her outstretched hand.

"What." She growled into it. There was another voice on the other line, two men talking. The conversation stopped.

"Stop walking right now. He's leading you into a trap." A low voice warned on the other end. Frederick noticed the pause and turned around impatiently.

"What is it?" He asked. Selene ignored him and turned around.

"Who are you?" Selene demanded.

"That isn't important. Here is what is. The cars at the two ends of the street are filled with armed men. So are the two cafes on either side of you." Selene glanced to each of the cafes, and to the two cars approaching them. Something was strange about the cafes, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. Suddenly, it came to her.

"Michael," She whispered, catching his attention. "There are no women in those cafes." Michael checked the cafes on both sides and then looked questioningly to Selene. She motioned with her eyes to Frederick and Michael nodded. He opened up his coat, allowing Selene to withdraw a pistol from it. She walked directly behind Frederick, who had long since started walking again and aimed the gun at the back of his head.

"Call of your men, Frederick." She yelled, pushing the muzzle uncomfortably against the back of his head.

"I don't know what you're..." He began.

"Cut the shit, Frederick! Call off your men." She demanded. A car door opened behind them. Hearing this, Selene turned to see uniformed men climbing out of the car behind them. Feeling the pressure ease, Frederick ducked and twisted the gun out of Selene's hands. The men climbed out of the other car, as did the men in the cafes. Michael changed to hybrid form and charged forward.

With a loud click, Frederick cocked the gun. Michael stopped feet away from him, seeing the muzzle of Frederick's gun aimed directly for Selene's head.

"Come any closer, Michael, and I'll show you just how immortal your girlfriend is." He warned.

"What do you want?" Selene asked.

"Your blood." He said, turning to her slowly. "I'm sorry this had to happen, Selene." He continued, looking her over slowly. "I know how much you care about Michael. He doesn't need to be involved here, it's you we want."

"Why? Why Frederick?" She asked. As they talked, the soldiers formed a tight circle around them, pointing their shotguns and heavy machine-guns towards Michael.

"I really don't know why." He said, laughing at the strangeness of it. "I can just say one thing, I had no choice in the matter." Selene nodded and put her hands behind her back. Michael saw this, and changed back into human form, doing the same. A few soldiers ran forward and knocked Selene and Michael roughly to the ground, fastening zip-ties to their wrists and ankles.

"Don't fight." She whispered to Michael. One of the soldiers stuck a needle viciously into Michael arm, causing him to cry out in pain. The soldier injected a dark yellow fluid into his arm and pulled it out just as viciously.

Above all of the other noise, Selene heard something else. A metallic click on the rooftops surrounding them. Frederick heard the noise too, and turned to find the origin of this noise when he was struck in the chest with an arrow. The impact knocked him backwards and caused him to let go of his pistol. Yelling angrily, he reached for his pistol and brought it about. Before he could fire, the arrow activated, cutting through his heart, lungs, and ribs alike. He fell to the ground, clutching his torn chest, trying to stop the steady tide of blood that leaked from it.

This only happened in the matter of a few seconds, and the soldiers looked around in confusion. One of them fired, then the rest fired as well. They fired wildly and randomly at all of the rooftops. Taking advantage of the confusion, Selene rolled over to Michael, groping his jacket for the pistol still inside. She finally got it, and clumsily positioned it against her restraints. She fired into them, severing most of them, and with a loud yell she snapped the rest. She took the pistol and freed her ankles; then made her way to Michael and freed him as well.

One of the soldiers noticed, and pointed his still smoking gun at Selene menacingly. She hit the gun upwards with a swift punch, sending it against his face. With a cry of pain, the soldier fell, clutching his broken nose. Selene seized his weapon and tossed it to Michael, who began to fire into the backs of the soldiers. They noticed them finally, and turned to return fire. Selene ran quickly, firing as she went, and grabbed Michael by the arm. She cried out in pain as she felt a shotgun blast tear up the skin of her back. She pulled him behind the nearest car, which was immediately riddled with enemy fire.

"I can't change." Michael growled.

"You're weak in your human form." Selene said, catching a look of protest from Michael she reassured him. "Stay behind cover, you can still shoot." He nodded and began to return fire.

Selene caught sight of Octavian jumping from a rooftop with his blade unsheathed. He landed on an unsuspecting soldier, severing his spinal column with a downward thrust. Then, as the soldier fell, Octavian seized his rifle from his limp hands and began to fire it into the backs of the confused soldiers. Seizing the opportunity, Selene emerged from behind the car and fired as she ran. Michael also began to fire, finishing his clip of ammunition into the crowded mass of soldiers. As the three ran out of ammo the soldiers lay in a bloody pile on the street. Octavian rushed over to Michael and Selene tossing more clips to them.

"We need to go now." He urged, pointing to one of the doors facing the street.

All of the nominations had been voiced. The vampires had dozens of candidates; the Lycans only had two. The vampires were all very anxious; the Lycans seemed calm.

"On the table in front of all of you is a slip of paper. On that you may cast your vote." Corvinus announced. The delegates all began to scribble their votes on the small piece of paper, filling the room with a steady scratching noise. In a few seconds the noise ceased and two men, one for each side, began to collect the papers.

The silence that followed was broken by the ring of a cell phone. All turned to find the origin of this noise, and all eyes rested on Lucian. Lucian pulled out the cell phone and answered it, to the irritation of Corvinus.

"What is it?" Lucian asked.

"What are you doing, Lucian?" Corvinus questioned angrily.

"I thought so. Commence the attack." Lucian got up as he hung up his cell phone.

"What are you doing, Lucian?" Corvinus repeated, more anger in his voice. Lucian got up and approached Corvinus, and pointed his arm towards him in a accusative gesture. His blade extended from his arm, and hovered only a few inches from Corvinus' throat.

The Lycan delegates drew concealed weapons of their own. Slapping in clips of irradiated ammunition, they pointed their weapons at both Corvinus, and the vampire delegates.

"This is unacceptable." Corvinus said, shakily.

"Why don't you tell the vampire delegates what's going on?" Lucian asked.

"I'm doing nothing. You, on the other hand, are obviously are trying to undermine this meeting."

"I like this meeting. It is you that I do this because of." He said, smiling. "Open the Lycan ballots." He commanded. The aid that carried the ballots hesitated at first, then quickly opened the box. At first he leafed through them nervously, then began to tear through them frantically.

"They... they are all for Lucian." He stammered.

"We Lycans had a meeting just before this one, and we have a plan of our own."

"To kill all of the vampires and me?" Corvinus asked, his voice shaking with rage.

"Quite to the contrary." Lucian replied, glancing towards Corvinus with contempt. "Your opportunity to explain this to the vampire delegates is passing."

"I don't understand what you're saying." He answered.

"I have given him his chance." Lucian said, addressing the vampire delegates. "Now I will explain my actions. There is a large army on the shores around us... right now. They arrived in secret last night. I have just gotten word that this army has ambushed Selene and Michael." At this, the vampire delegates began to mutter to each other. Lucian continued. "The person who led Selene and Michael into this trap is none other than Frederick. Who... is Corvinus' right hand man." A collective gasp issued from the vampire delegates as the Lycans stood calmly.

"He would never do that. He has served me loyally for his entire life." Corvinus replied.

"He is dead... killed by Octavian, who attempted to protect Selene and Michael." Lucian answered. "It does not end there." Lucian continued with a dark smile. "You may have also heard that after Viktor's death the attacks on my men continued. Abductions of my best men. In one instance, one of my top generals was kidnaped, a struggle took place. My man managed to spill some of his blood, which he carelessly left behind. I recovered this blood. Seeing what I thought to be a healing scar on Frederick's cheek, I obtained a small sample of his blood. The two samples are identical."

"I assure you that those men out there are not my men. That Frederick acted outside of his orders." Corvinus insisted.

"You will excuse us if we don't take your words on faith." Lucian interrupted.

"Of course," Corvinus agreed. "detain me as you will; but the evidence will prove me innocent."

"Fair enough." Lucian said, motioning for the Lycan guards to approach.

Review! Do it or I'll kill Selene! 

Selene- "Do what he sais! He's insane"

MUHAHAHAHAHA 


	11. The Dust Settles

Chapter 11- The Dust Settles

Disclaimer - I don't own Underworld, any resemblance in the name of the characters is purely coincidental. (Lol)

Octavian punched open the weak wooden door, and motioned for the other two to come after him. They entered, closing the door after them.

"What's going on?" Selene questioned, looking to Octavian.

"I don't know." Octavian admitted, smiling slightly.

"Why are you here?" Michael asked accusingly.

"I don't know that either." Octavian said, examining Selene intently with his intense green eyes. Selene returned the gaze, and then broke it, looking away.

Sirens began to sound and shouts echoed through the streets."We better get moving." She urged, starting up the small staircase. Michael nodded and followed, but Octavian stayed. He supported himself against the wall, staring after Selene as she walked.

Noticing that he didn't follow, Selene turned and noticed the bullet wounds in his right leg. The blood was already pooling on the ground beneath him. "Octavian." She said softly, looking to him again.

"I'll just slow you down. Go!" Octavian said, turning to the wooden door.

"No... Octavian. We'll help you along." Selene answered, heading back towards him. The footsteps of soldiers began to sound all throughout the street outside; the sound of the doors being broken down began to sound moments later. He pulled a small crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and tossed it to Selene. Then, he mouthed the word _"go" _and turned back to the door.

Selene could hear the sound of soldiers just outside. Seconds later, a solid smash sounded against the door. Octavian reacted faster, and was already braced against it. "Octavian." Selene whispered. Michael took Selene by the shoulders and pulled her back. Soon they passed the corner, and Octavian was out of sight. She put the small ball of paper into Michael's pocket, still looking towards the direction of the door.

"We need to go right now!" Michael whispered. Selene broke her trance and looked around frantically for an exit. Seeing a small window, she kicked the pane of glass, shattering it.

"Follow me." She muttered. With a graceful leap, she jumped through the half-broken window and onto the fire escape of the adjacent building. Michael hesitated, and copied her jump more clumsily.

Richardson stepped carefully through the street; over the bodies of the fallen soldiers that served under his command. He approached a door, the only one the soldiers couldn't ram open. Seeing him, the soldiers looked to him fearfully.

He smiled at this fear. _Reprimanding them now will accomplish nothing, _He thought. Richardson pointed to the point on the door, right next to the lock. "Right here, as hard as you can." He said calmly. The soldiers nodded and with one great strike, they punched a hole through the wood where the lock was located. Even so, the door remained closed. Richardson sighed and picked up a machine-gun from a dead soldier. Pointing it at the door, he fired the remaining clip, sweeping all possible angles.

"Try it again." Richardson said. The team rammed the door and fell forward, as it provided no resistance. The lead soldier let out a cry of pain as a blade exited the flesh of his back. He was pushed backwards and fell on his back without his machine-gun. The vampire lay on the ground with the bloody HK5 still in his hands, as soon as the soldier fell he began firing. The other soldiers tried to grasp their weapons frantically, but his hail of gunfire impacted each of them. They all fell, clutching the wounds and moaning in pain. Octavian ran out of ammo, and leaned for a pistol that was just out of his reach.

Richardson slid the blade from the dead soldier on the ground and approached Octavian, who still scrambled for the pistol.

"Stop fighting." Richardson said, leaning over him. Octavian finally got his hand onto the pistol and attempted to lift his arm. He felt a blinding pain of the blade penetrating the palm of his hand. He let go of the pistol as the blade continued out the flesh and buried itself in the wooden floor. "We need you alive." He continued gently.

"Fuck you." Octavian hissed.

Peirce exited the small room, with blood still dripping from his mouth and claws. Peirce loved transforming to his Lycan form, and letting his animal instincts take over. Apparently others did too, as easily audible growls and screams of terror sounded through the streets. He turned to search the next building for hiding soldiers when a he heard a voice behind him.

"Sir?" One of his underlings asked anxiously, nervous of Peirce's animal form. Peirce changed back quickly and turned to face him.

"What?" Peirce asked, irritated at the interruption.

"Most of the soldiers have been routed, and have taken to the streets. We are pursuing them now." He said.

"Good." Peirce said, ready to transform back to his Lycan form.

"Sir... we've found Selene and Michael, and they are both safe... but..." He trailed off.

"But what?" Peirce demanded.

"We can't find Octavian." He finished quickly.

"Get me Lucian." Peirce growled. The underling nodded and quickly ran away.

"You're still so rough on him." Grace said, her soft voice causing Peirce to smile. He turned to see her, blood still running from her soft mouth. "Lets go... there is still more blood to spill." Peirce followed Grace into the next room, her naked form transforming back into it's Lycan features.

Selene walked quickly from the house as Michael ran behind her. She had gone there looking for Octavian. She thought she would find a corpse, instead he found nothing. They had taken him.

"Who would take him?" Michael asked.

"Before we left..." She paused, reaching into Michael's pocket and pulling out a small piece of paper "... he gave me this." She finished. She opened the small ball of paper and examined it intently.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"It's a name and a phone number."

"What does that mean?"

"Obviously it's important or he wouldn't have bothered. It must have something to do with the ambush." She paused after this revelation, and then turned to Michael. "That cell phone. The one that I gave to you before I drew the gun. Do you still have it?" Selene asked. Michael began to search his pockets, and pulled free the cell phone.

"Here." He said, handing it over to her. She looked at the paper again and began dialing the numbers on the piece of paper. The phone rang a few times, and she got a machine. Cursing, she began to dial the numbers again.

"What makes you think he's even there?" Michael questioned.

"It's in the middle of the night there." She replied.

"Hello?" The voice said at the other end.

"Hello, is this George Johnson?" Selene asked.

"Yes." George answered, groggy from his recent awakening.

"I received this number from a friend of mine. Why did he give it to me?"

"You mean Octavian?" George inquired.

"Yes."

"Why didn't he tell you?"

"He's missing."

"Then it's worse than I thought. We need to speak in private."

"What do you mean?"

"That cell phone call can be monitored, this house phone could be tapped."

"Ok.. So what do we do?" Selene asked. George paused on the other end, contemplating something. Selene looked around, and found what she was looking for. A phone booth, only a few yards away. "I've found a phone booth" Selene said, pacing towards it.

"Ok, there is a phone booth near my house too, I'll head there. First, tell me the number to yours."

Gaius walked into the large open room, looking with interest to the setup of the room. Afraid that in close quarters Corvinus could more easily escape, Lucian decided to keep him in the meeting room. The Lycan guards stood at attention, all pointing their guns towards Corvinus, who seemed to be deep in thought. Gaius approached, and seated himself across from Corvinus' chair. Without lifting his head, Corvinus began to speak.

"He still thinks I did it, doesn't he." Corvinus muttered.

"Yes, he seems quite convinced." Gaius replied.

"And so do you?" Corvinus asked, looking up and gazing sadly into Gaius' eyes.

"I'm sorry, Corvinus. His evidence is overwhelming. Your right hand man, the mortals outside..." Gaius trailed off.

"Think about the practicality of it for a second." Corvinus insisted, his voice rising in volume. "What would I attack Michael and Selene for? Why would I abduct Octavian? I just don't have a reason."

"Who does?"

"The United States government. Remember when you said that?"

"We have nothing linking them to it" Gaius answered, earning a upwards glance from Corvinus. "It just doesn't seem realistic."

"When is the trial?" Corvinus asked, his voice at a low whisper.

"In a few days."

"That is not enough time."

"There is nothing I can do."

Selene hung up the phone and turned to Michael. "We're going to the United States." She said bluntly.

"Ok." Michael replied, following her as she walked towards the docks. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"To find Lucian." She answered. "He should be on his way to the shore now." She pointed to a small boat that was approaching them. They waited until the small craft docked, then Selene walked up to it.

"Selene." Lucian greeted, walking to them quickly. A broad smile across his face.

"Lucian." She replied.

"So to what do I owe the visit?" Lucian asked.

"It's about what happened. We've heard about Corvinus... about the trial. We need more time."

"The vampires and lycans are clamoring for a trial. After what has happened here today I would hesitate to dely it." He answered.

"Before Octavian and us split, he gave us this." She said, holding up the piece of paper. "A name and a number. The man I talked with seemed convinced that the U.S. government was responsible."

"The U.S. government has nothing to do with this."

"Give me more time." She pressed coldly.

"A week." Lucian compromised.

"Ok."

When Octavian regained consciousness he realized that he was in an upright position in a brightly lit room. There were small tubes connected to his arms that ran red with blood. As his grogginess lifted, Octavian examined his restraints. Thick titanium alloy metal rings held him securely to the metal sheet on which he lay. The rings were located on his arms, wrists, ankles, and chest. He shook his body to see if he had wiggle room, only to find he had none. He heard the door open up behind him, but he couldn't turn to face the intruder.

"Octavian." The gruff voice said from behind him. Octavian waited in silence, aware that his metallic gag prevented him from even the most rudimentary of noises.

"I just need to tell you how exiting it is to finally have one of your kind in my facility." The voice continued, circling around him. He finally came into view, a tall, old, and out of shape man. He seemed ragged and wearied from life.

"I've been in combat. I've seen men die. Good men, right in my arms. If they only had the opportunity to have the regenerative powers that your kind possesses, they would all be alive. Now, you can take pride in the knowledge that your blood saves lives. New soldiers, unknown to the public will carry out vital missions. They will ensure the safety of our great country. I'll give you a chance to speak, but be smart. I can take that privilege away." He moved forward and undid the small gag.

"You'll never be able to synthesize the virus." Octavian said quickly.

"But I won't need to." The man replied, showing a needle to Octavian. "I just need a living factory of blood."

"You'll never get away with this. My kind will come, and they will stop you."

"Your kind will kill the only person that would have the intelligence to find you. They will find Corvinus guilty of the very crime I committed." Seeing the shocked look of Octavian, he continued. "The evidence has been planted, and they have been whipped into a frenzy."

"You're going to pay for this." Octavian growled.

"You've just lost your speaking privileges." Henderson said with a smile. He fastened the gag back on and stuck the large needle into Octavian's arm. He withdrew a large amount of blood and showed it to Octavian. "I could have taken your blood from you as simply as I give it to you in those tubes. I prefer for you to see, each of the people that I make into a vampire using your blood. I would like you to meet the first subject." He said, motioning to another officer in the corner. It was the same officer that had captured him to begin with. The same one that had impaled his had with his very own sword.

Octavian tried to yell, but no sound came out. He was forced to watch in silence as his vampiric blood was injected into the officer's veins.


	12. The Plan

Chapter 12- The Plan

Disclaimer- I don't own Underworld, any resemblance in the name of the characters is purely coincidental. (Lol)

Selene walked through the crowds of mortals in the airport, looking around intently. They reached the exit of the airport, and saw the sign. George was standing there, holding a sign that said "Claudia". Selene examined him from afar. He was unshaven and looked like he was sleep deprived.

"He's a mess." Michael whispered. Selene nodded and continued forward. George noticed the two and eyed them suspiciously.

"Follow me." He said, turning around. Selene and Michael climbed into the backseat of his small sedan. "So you're Octavian's friends?" George asked.

"Yes. We need to know why he gave us your number." Selene pressed. George started the car and began to drive.

"Some men tried to kill him in an apartment... Some wolf-men." He answered. Selene and Michael exchanged a quick glance and then Selene continued.

"And...?" Selene questioned.

"Octavian had me look them up... check their backgrounds."

"What did you find?" She asked, growing impatient.

"At first I found nothing. They simply didn't exist. But I have connections... friends with security clearances. Friends that owed me."

"Security clearances?" Michael asked, very concerned. "Do you mean that these people were government?"

"No... not just government. These people are delta force, area 51, et cetera. I have a location, it's a military base."

"Where?"

"It's not far from here, only a couple hours."

"Take us there." Selene ordered.

Gaius walked away from the conversation disillusioned. He was expecting Corvinus to deny the accusations, but he hadn't actually expected to believe him. He walked to Lucian's room and knocked, pacing impatiently.

"What?" Lucian asked, after opening the door.

"Lucian, we need more evidence." Gaius said, pausing and looking into Lucian's determined features. "We can't convict him on this."

"Oh, but we can." Lucian said with a smile. "New evidence just arrived, audio evidence showing Corvinus issuing the orders." Gaius looked skeptically towards Lucian, and seeing his serious features, continued.

"Where are Selene and Michael? Perhaps they can shed some light on what happened in the city."

"They are off... doing much the same thing you are. Finding 'evidence' for the case."

"Where?" Gaius asked quickly.

"I don't remember." Lucian replied.

"Where?" Gaius repeated, a tone of anger surfacing in his voice.

"She showed me a slip of paper... with the name 'George Johnson' on it. Then, she took a flight to Maine."

"Thank you." Gaius said, turning abruptly and walking to the exit.

"God." Selene whispered, scanning the military base with her binoculars. There were soldiers pacing the perimeter, from what she could see they reported every 10 minutes. In large observation towers were mounted sentries; they mostly had night vision cameras and screens to look onto, but they also kept heavy machine-guns pointed to the fences. Past the electrified fence that they stood behind was a small building. Snipers were on the rooftops. It didn't look like there was ever a slackening in their intent watches.

"He's in there? In that small building?" Michael asked to George.

"No... that's just the surface. I bet that there's a large underground base underneath."

"It looks impregnable." Michael said with the sound of defeat on his voice.

"We could cut the power..." Selene began.

"It definitely has it's own generator just in case." George interrupted.

"What are we going to do?" Michael asked, turning to Selene.

"I got an idea." She said, still looking through the binoculars.

Corvinus sat in his chair, still trying to think of who was responsible. _It must be the U.S., _Corvinus thought to himself. _But why? And how?. _He could hear another man sitting down across from him. It was probably Lucian coming for another round of questioning.

"Sir." The visitor said. Corvinus looked up and identified the young visitor. It was Tyler; another loyal soldier to him.

"Yes." Corvinus answered, mulling over the thoughts of the U.S. in his head.

"Sir... I got some good news." He whispered urgently to Corvinus.

"What?"

"Look around you." Tyler whispered. Corvinus looked up, noticing a machine-gun in Tyler's hands. He looked around the room. Many of them nodded to Corvinus, holding machine-guns of their own.

"How did you get them?" Corvinus asked.

"The others got tired." Tyler answered. "Lucian didn't even know most of them were your men."

"No..." Corvinus trailed off, still in thought.

"Sir?" Tyler asked.

"Call them off, Tyler." Corvinus muttered, staring into the cold metal of the table at which he sat.

"Sir! The trial is fixed. Half of them are Lucian's men. The other half Lucian all talked to. Each individually."

"I'm not going to be a fugitive." Corvinus said, the sound of cold determination returning to his voice.

"You don't understand. You don't have a counsel. It's going to be a witch trial."

"I understand full well." Corvinus replied growing angry. "Call off the men, I will not run. If it is necessary I will die. But I will not run!"

Selene sat on the ridge of the cold desolate hill. Michael sat next to her, still examining the base. It had been many hours since they first got there.

"What are we doing?" Michael asked.

"Waiting for nightfall." Selene replied bluntly.

"You aren't actually considering attacking the base with just the two of you?" George asked in awe.

"I certainly hope not." Another voice said from behind George. Hearing the new voice, Selene grabbed her automatic pistol and pointed it quickly towards the interloper. "Woah there!" Gaius said, raising his hands to the air with a look of surprise on his face.

"Gaius." She replied coldly.

"I heard that you were here looking for evidence. When I heard that, I didn't think I would find you like this. On the verge of attacking a military base."

"How did you find us?" Selene asked suspiciously.

"Lucian gave Michael a cell-phone." Gaius replied, Selene snapped an ice cold look of irritation at Michael. "Forgot to get rid of it?"

"Yes..." She answered.

"If you want to storm that base, you're going to need help." Gaius continued seriously.

"We don't have enough time to assemble the death dealers." Selene said.

"I meant... me." Gaius replied.

"Why would you want to help us?" Selene demanded.

"If every single one of your friends that you have ever known were all in danger, would you give your life to save them?" Gaius asked.

"Yes." Selene replied without hesitation.

"What would you say if I told you that Octavian is my only friend. He spared me, threw away his death dealer mentality, leaving his life behind..." With these words, Selene looked away, and Gaius continued. "And that he is the only person I can really trust on this planet." She snapped her gaze back to him, and examined his thoughtful face.

"I would say, yes I guess we do need your help."

"So what's the plan?" Gaius asked.

Gaius sat on the ridge with his M82A1A fully set up. He had his eyes pressed firmly against the scope and had the cross-hairs focused directly on the head of his first target. He smiled, switching his gun from semi-automatic to fully automatic. Selene and Michael were down the hill in front of him, waiting for the perimeter guards to be at the furthest away points.

"Go for it." Selene's voice said through the headset he was wearing. Gaius' smile faded and he allowed a look of steady determination to cross his features. He inhaled... then exhaled... then inhaled again... the he exhaled halfway and held his breath. He pulled the trigger of his rifle and held the gun steady as it began to recoil at a quick pace. The silencer on his gun decreased the usually earth shattering discharges to quiet expulsions of air. His first round caught the target square in the forehead, causing him to topple to the ground. One sniper turned to see what had happened, only to be struck with a 50. Cal round in the chest. The bullet ripped through his soft tissue and ejected a large amount of blood and flesh into the air. The other snipers frantically tried to find the origin of the whistling rounds that cut swaths through their formation.

Gaius heard the familiar click as his mag ran out. He examined the top of the building for movement. The snipers and spotters were dead; most of them had died before they hit the ground.

"Rooftop clear." He said into his headphone calmly.

"Proceed." Selene answered. Gaius eyed the two sentries, and waited for them to reach the blind spot in the cameras. They passed, giving each other a nod of recognition. Gaius' shot tore through the head of the first sentry. The bullet passed through and impacted the second in the chest. Wounded, the second sentry reached for his walkie-talkie. He reached to activate it, but before he could speak a word, another bullet ripped through his head. He fell limp to the ground.

"They're down. You have two minutes." Selene sprinted forward, Gaius marveled at her speed. She was across the open space in seconds, and she connected two devices to the walkie-talkies of the dead sentries. Now she focused her attention to the nearest tower. She ran to it's base and with a agile leap, she grabbed the ledge of it's window. Selene pulled herself into the tower and dropped the surprised operator with a swift kick to the pelvis. She kicked him again in the temple as he hit the ground. _God, I hate bullet proof glass, _Gaius thought to himself.

She turned to the controls and disabled the electricity to the fence. Michael rushed forward, in hybrid form, and with two swift slashes cut a large hole through it. Seconds later an alarm sounded. Expecting this, Selene had taken the heavy, chain-fed, machine-gun and aimed it towards the entrance to the small house. As soldiers poured out of the door, she braced the weapon and discharged it. A sound of the high caliber shots shattered the silence of the night. The weapon struck the first couple of soldiers to come out, and kicked up so much dirt in the following seconds that it was hard to see what was happening.

Gaius was sweeping the other towers rapidly for the other operators to try to return fire. One after another he sniped them as they exposed themselves. Michael scrambled up the side of the building and ripped the antenna from it. By now, Gaius had shot out all of the cameras. He pulled out a small remote from his pocket and clamped it down. A large explosion engulfed the telephone pole, causing it to topple to the ground, it's wires severed.

Giving one last burst of fire from the machine-gun, Selene stopped. Once again, silence fell over the base.

"Let's get Octavian." Selene said.

Henderson was in his office when the alarm sounded. He had not expected the vampires to find him, but he was definitely prepared for it. Although the soldiers outside provided most of the base's protection, his men knew this base like the back of their hands. He grabbed his own assault rifle and sat down in his chair.


	13. Opposing Forces

Chapter 13- Opposing forces

Disclaimer- I don't own Underworld, any resemblance in the name of the characters is purely coincidental. (Lol)

Lucian sat across the table from Peirce. They were alone in the room that Lucian had claimed for himself.

"Sir, you cannot let this happen." Peirce insisted.

"Let what happen?" Lucian asked.

"You were there, you heard as well as I. Those tapes, the audio evidence of Corvinus giving the orders... they were selectively edited."

"So?" Lucian asked indifferently.

"We received them from an anonymous source..." Peirce continued, frustrated that Lucian was not listening to him.

"Do you think that I care? Do you think that this is what this trial is about?" Lucian asked, his voice rising in anger. "This trial is about survival, nothing more. His system is flawed, both races should be united under one ruler."

"You?" Peirce asked accusingly.

"Yes! I am a hybrid, I am the oldest of the immortals, of either race. I deserve to lead! it is my right."

"Corvinus is older."

"Ahh... but you see that is what the trial is about."

"You can't be serious."

"With him eliminated there can be no other path than mine, and I will ensure the survival of our kind. Under him... Corvinus." Lucian spat the name with contempt. "He stood by and watched us get exterminated. Do you remember? What do you think will happen if the vampires decide to turn on us, and begin another war. They will win, they have more men. They will do this, and Corvinus will do nothing. He will sit on the sidelines just like before."

"The vampires want peace." Peirce interrupted, surprised at Lucian's treachery.

"Peace? The vampires sit around in their coven houses brooding in times of peace. There is no peace for them. For them the peace is the planning for the upcoming war. They have wanted destruction of our kind for centuries. Now that they are closest to attaining it, do you think they will give it up." Lucian's shouts continued to rise in volume, until Peirce cowered with fear.

"I understand, sir." Peirce answered shakily.

---

Selene was impressed at the marksmanship on Gaius' part, but the battle had just begun. She was running through the halls of the underground base, and this kind of close range combat was what she was good at. Almost every hallway seemed to look the same, and there were no directions. The trio decided to split up in order to find Octavian faster. She heard footsteps ahead, and pointed the gun forward, not bothering to stop running. The soldiers turned the corner and aimed their rifles at her instinctively. Before they had leveled their guns she fired twice, and they both fell. She turned the corner and found another empty, and similar hallway. Cursing under her breath she continued.

Gaius found himself lost in a maze of hallways. Stumbling upon soldiers every few minutes, he still held his pistol in one hand and his bloody knife in the other. As he approached a small room, he felt a strong feeling in the pit of his stomach. _There is another vampire here_, Gaius thought to himself. Thinking that he had found Octavian, Gaius pushed through the door at the end of the hallway. The room he entered was empty and bleak, just as the others. Gaius continued on, the feeling increasing. _I draw closer. _He entered the next room, and saw nothing at first. He glanced behind him suddenly, with suspicion. Something didn't feel right. Then he heard the discharge of a machine-gun. Turning quickly, Gaius jumped from his original position. Another soldier stood there, firing at him, but this one seemed more distinguished than the rest. Gaius returned fire, striking the man in the chest, and causing him to topple to the ground. Turning to continue forward, he turned to have a second look. The officer had gotten up and was pulling a combat knife from his belt. Then the thought dawned on him. _He's the vampire. _Gaius threw down his pistol and advanced slowly with his knife drawn.

The officer ran forward with a loud guttural yell. Gaius waited, feigning surprise. _He's still so young, _Gaius thought with a smile. Waiting for him to approach, Gaius easily avoided the knife and jammed his into the officer's throat. Coughing, the man fell to the ground, trying to pull the knife from his flesh. Gaius fastened his arms onto his head and twisted it quickly, breaking his neck.

Gaius looked down to him as he fell limply to the ground. He continued into the hall and began to jog down the hallway.

---

Michael charged down the hallway, searching each room as he passed it. He was in hybrid form, and still felt the exhilaration of the kills he had made just a few minutes before. Then he sensed it, he could sense that another vampire was close by. As he ran quickly through the hallway, he saw the first camera in the base. He ripped it from the wall and crushed it in his hands. As he continued forward, he found a sealed door with bullet proof glass. He began to smash the window with his arms, caving it in.

---

Selene continued forward, it had been minutes since she had seen the last soldier. She reached the end of the hallway. Getting to the end, she looked at each of the three doors. She moved forward and kicked open the first wooden door with a swift motion. It was an office, heavily furnished. An officer sat behind the desk, with a gun leveled at the door. Before Selene could get to cover, he fired his rifle. She fell behind the wall and cried out as the bullets tore through the skin of her stomach. Gritting her teeth, she ran back through the doorway and felt another bullet hit her arm, aiming carefully, she shot him in the shoulder. Henderson dropped the rifle, but continued to stare up at her calmly.

"Tell me where he is." Selene shouted, approaching him and pushing the barrel of her gun into his forehead.

"You have still very far to go. You wont make it with those wounds." He said with a triumphant smile.

"I don't need to. My friends are here, they will find Octavian."

"So that's what you call him?" Henderson asked mockingly. Selene didn't hesitate to strike him across the face with the handle of her gun. Spitting out some blood, Henderson continued.

"My superiors are going to find out what happened here. They're going to be impressed by what you've done. They will come after you. And when they do it, there will be no resisting them."

"We'll see." Selene responded gruffly, cocking the pistol.

"Yes we will." She fired the gun, and turned, not watching him as his head fell onto the desk, the blood pouring out.

Michael found the room. No other guards had tried to stop him. It was dark, which was strange for the rest of the white colored halls. Octavian sat in the middle, bloodied and unshaven.

"Is it really you?" He asked. His voice was ragged and weak.

"Yes." Michael replied, now in his human form. He approached Octavian, worked to unfasten his restraints, and then paused. "Octavian." Michael said firmly, waiting for his response.

"Yes?" Octavian answered, looking back to him. Waiting a few seconds to consider his words, Michael continued. "Before I do this, you need to say one thing."

"What?"

"That you will leave us alone. That you will allow Selene to let go." Octavian sighed heavily at these words, and looked to the floor, thinking deeply.

"We once promised each other. That we would never let go of one another." He muttered almost inaudibly.

"Well that time has long since passed. She will not return to you." Michael said angrily.

"If that is really true, then maybe you should give me a gun so I can kill myself." He paused, and then looked back to Michael, with passion in his eyes. "Because I will never stop loving her. Every second of every miserable day has been a struggle for me to return to her. It was the only reason why I have continued fighting. The promise to be united with her once again."

"Tell me that you will let it go." Michael commanded.

"The only way I will let it go is if I die. Shoot me!" Octavian shouted.

"Tell me that you will let it go." Michael repeated more loudly.

"Shoot me!" Octavian yelled, his voice reaching the limits of its volume. Michael punched Octavian across the face. Whimpering in defeat, Octavian began to sob violently.

"I loved once, and I lost her. So I got over it. So did Selene. If you ever want to be happy again, you need to let go."

"I promised..." Octavian trailed off.

"Forget the promise." Michael interrupted. Octavian sat in silence for a few seconds before Michael continued. "Make this new promise to me. That you will let it go."

"I promise." He responded weakly. Hearing this, Michael began to help Octavian out of his restraints.

---

Gaius had found his way to the main computer. Finding it deserted by the scientists that had long since deserted the base, Gaius inserted a small disk into the hard drive. He smiled as the virus he installed wiped the memory of the computer. Getting out of the terminal chair, Gaius rushed to meet the others. _Maybe they've found Octavian. _

To the reviews...

Yes, I know that bringing back the old characters was a bit cheesy, but Underworld was in desperate need of a character infusion.


	14. The Calm After The Storm

Chapter 14- Repercussions

Disclaimer- I don't own Underworld, any resemblance in the name of the characters is purely coincidental. (Lol)

Octavian cracked open his eyes to see that he was in a plain white room. Groggily, he pulled himself to an upright position.

"Octavian." He heard Selene's soothing voice issue from across the room. He focused on her dim outline, squinting to get a better view.

"Selene." He replied, wishing that his vision would clear.

"How do you feel?" She asked with concern.

"I feel..." He began. He felt his vision return, and he looked her over lovingly "...perfect."

"That's good." She said sincerely. She got up and approached him, her demeanor growing more serious. "Who was responsible for this?" She asked.

"A secret branch of the U.S. military." Octavian answered slowly.

"Was Corvinus involved." She asked firmly.

"Corvinus?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing with agitation. "Of course not."

"Good, that's just what you needed to say. Now you're going to need to come with me." She said. He slowly swung his legs out from the bed and with her help got to his feet. He followed her to the door, examining her from behind. _My sweet Selene, _He thought longingly. As he followed her out of the door, his trance was broken by Michael getting in between the two and looking him in the eyes.

"Remember what you said." Michael said coldly. Octavian looked at him, about to retort aggressively, when he conceded.

"Yes, I remember." He replied, nodding his head.

"Good."

---

Lucian was surprised when he saw the doors to the trial open. Selene led the way, with Michael and Octavian following her. _This could complicate things, _Lucian thought to himself.

"I'd like the tribunal to hear the testimony of Octavian." Selene shouted over the din of conversation that erupted with her entrance.

"Is his testimony relevant?" Lucian questioned.

"He will prove to the court that the organization that kidnaped him and Selene was in no way connected to Corvinus."

"You're too late, Selene." Lucian informed coldly. "This tribunal has already found Corvinus guilty."

"They didn't have Octavian's testimony. I beg the court to let the testimony be heard and another vote be taken."

"I overrule that. His testimony doesn't change the fact that we have audio evidence proving Corvinus' guilt."

"Audio?" Selene asked.

"It's a fake." Corvinus said calmly, still chained to the chair.

"Shut up." Lucian snarled.

"You can't do this." Selene cried out angrily.

"Yes, I can." He responded, a flash of anger flaring up in his eyes. "Take Corvinus to the execution room." Lucian ordered to his subordinates, not taking his eyes off of Selene.

"They're a fake." Corvinus shouted as they grabbed him.

"That is enough from you." Lucian yelled, striking him across the face.

"Everyone stop!" This time Peirce's voice interrupted them all, and they all looked to him.

"Those tapes..." He began

"Peirce." Lucian growled threateningly.

"They are..."

"Peirce." Lucian repeated more menacingly than before.

"They are fakes!" Peirce shouted.

"You have forgotten your place, Peirce." Lucian spat, pulling out a gun from his pocket and pointing it at him. Selene replied in kind and pointed her's at Lucian. The Lycan bodyguards in the room seemed hesitant, unable to decide who to point their guns at.

"Lucian wants Corvinus dead so he can seize power. He's insane." Peirce said, looking nervously to the gun pointed in Lucian's hands.

"Stop right now, Peirce." Lucian warned.

"He was planning on sabotaging this from the..." Lucian fired his pistol into Peirce's chest. The silver nitrate round stunned the Lycan, and he fell to the ground, clutching his wound.

"Lucian! That is enough." Selene shouted. The vampires had all rushed into the room, some were pulling Corvinus to safety, the rest pointed their weapons at Lucian. Most of the Lycan bodyguards stood, unable to decide what to do. The rest, were pointing their guns at Lucian as well.

"You think what I'm doing right now is a bad thing?" Lucian asked, glancing to his bodyguards. "What about his plans. His plans to eliminate our species from the face of the earth."

"There were no such plans." Corvinus interjected.

"Silence!" Lucian said softly, trembling with rage.

"Give up Lucian." One of the Lycans said, tending to Peirce, who was shaking in pain. Lucian glanced to both sides, counting the guns pointed towards him. Bitterly, he lowered his pistol and dropped it to the floor.

"Fine. But you're making a mistake."

---

Octavian was shaken from what happened in the room, but he had slipped out after it had concluded. _I have business of my own to take care of, _Octavian thought to himself. He made his way down the hall, and outside of Erika's room. _She must be in here, she wasn't in the common room._ knocking softly, he waited patiently for her to answer the door. He saw her look through the small eyepiece, and he looked into it warmly, hoping that she would answer. She opened the door swiftly and looked him over suspiciously.

"What?" She asked simply.

"Erika... I want to talk to you." Octavian answered slowly.

"What about?" She demanded. He paused, looking her over for a few seconds.

"I've taken advantage of you." Octavian admitted weakly, looking to the floor.

"That was quite obvious... what else is new?" She asked bitterly.

"I'm sorry. You didn't deserve to be treated like that. You deserved better. Better than me." These words seemed to soften Erika's cold composure, and she looked to him in surprise.

"What?" She asked, not believing that Octavian had let go of his arrogance.

"The whole time I was questing after something unattainable, when I already had something that was just as good in my grasp." Erika gawked at this show of affection, but stood firmly, seeing where he was going with it. "Will you forgive me?" Octavian asked hopefully. Erika's cold features twisted into a exuberant smile.

"Come in." She said, pulling him inside by the waist.

---

Corvinus sat back in his favorite chair, looking through a mass of files before him. "No I don't think he shall be punished." Corvinus said, mulling through the papers in front of him.

"Sir... Peirce barely survived, he accepted fake evidence against you in the trail..." Tyler objected.

"Did you really think he would trust us after so many years of being hunted and persecuted. I... I sat by and did nothing. He was right, I am just as guilty as Viktor for allowing his actions to persist."

"We weren't powerful enough to defy him."

"That is not reason enough, I should have defied him despite the end result." Corvinus snapped, giving Tyler a cold glance that made him cringe back in fear. "Yes... Lucian will live, and hopefully he will find a measure of peace." Tyler got up, and began to leave when Corvinus added. "Why did Frederick defect?" Corvinus questioned.

"They had his family, sir." Tyler replied.

"Are they all right?"

"Dead, sir."

---

Lucian was in his own room, except there was no one there to comfort him. He was surprised to hear someone approaching his door. Fearing an assassin, Lucian pulled his pistol from the table and cocked it. The person on the other side knocked and waited for the door to be opened. Still not totally assured, Lucian opened the door with his pistol in hand. He was surprised to see Michael on the other side.

"Michael?" Lucian asked, not sure if it was truly the hybrid's name.

"Yes." Michael replied.

"Why have you come here?" Lucian inquired, looking down both sides of the hallway.

"I know what's going on Lucian." Michael said softly, meeting Lucian's glance of surprise with confidence. "You still feel pain about Sonja's loss. It hasn't left you, even after Viktor's death."

"Yes..." Lucian trailed off. For him, the dreams had not ended, nor had the endless need for revenge. "I know Viktor died, but I could not experience it. My need for vengeance isn't fulfilled."

"That is what has caused this. I come here knowing that you are a hybrid." Michael said. Lucian glanced up at him, surprised that Michael could tell so easily. "I can smell it on you." Michael explained.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lucian asked. Michael held up a small glass filled with blood, just enough for blood memories.

"This." Michael said calmly.

"Your blood?" Lucian asked, accepting the cup from his hands.

"Yes." Michael replied. Lucian hesitated, looking to Michael. "Drink it." Michael insisted. Lucian moved to his bed and, lying down, drank the blood to the last drop. His eyes closed immediately and his eyes began to sweep back and forth underneath the eyelids. Then, he opened them and smiled at Michael weakly.

"You have no idea how much this means to me." Lucian said, on the verge of tears.

"Say nothing of it." Michael answered, turning and walking away.

"I have avenged you Sonja." Lucian muttered. He was at peace, at last.

---

Gaius had returned to the United States as soon as the matters had reached their conclusion. Instead of going to Maine, to return to his cabin, he had booked the flight to Washington. Gaius made his way through the crowded streets and next to the gates of the white house. Waiting for the right moment, he scaled the fence and sprinted forward at inhuman speed. The snipers took notice, and one took a shot. The bullet pierced Gaius' shoulder, but did not slow him. Moments later, he forced his way through the wall of the building. The bodyguards that rushed to subdue him found him in his Lycan form. Gaius knocked them aside easily and advanced to the oval office.

Only thirty seconds after he had breached the building, Gaius found the president, with secret service men rushing him out. Gaius charged, knocking the guards to the ground without killing them. He continued to swing his powerful arms until only the president remained. Gaius grabbed him and pulled him into one of the bedrooms, locking the door. He was now in his human form, and he advanced to the president, who was now cowering in fear.

"What the hell are you?" The president demanded in his heavy Texan accent.

"Not important. I'll tell you what is." Gaius began, throwing him into the nearby chair. "If there is ever government funding for another project involving Lycans or vampires, I'll come back... with friends." He warned menacingly.

"Lycans... vampires? I don't understand." The president asked shakily.

"Then you better keep a more watchful eye on where your funding goes... or someone is going to have to find each one of your body parts, spread over the random states I bury them in." Gaius threatened.

"I'll do whatever you say." The president said.

"Good, make sure of it." Swiftly, Gaius turned back into Lycan form and charged back into the hallway.

And so concludes our little tale about what happens to the Underworld universe after the end of the second movie. Post your reviews please! 

For anyone reading this, I thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 


End file.
